As the sun rises outside my door
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: Eren no está bien. Nada en él lo está. No puede respirar. Levi tampoco lo está, pero un día lo único que importa es volver a ver a Eren sonreír. [LevixEren/AU/Genderfluid!Eren]
1. Preámbulo

Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin,** son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama.** La imagen en portada es propiedad de **killer_show01.** Las canciones utilizadas a lo largo de la historia son propiedad de **The Rasmus, Three Days Grace** y **Nickelback.**

 **Advertencias** : Universo alternativo || Levi x Eren || Crossdressing || Genderfluid!Eren || Depresión || Self-harm || Dolor/confort || Fluff || Romance ||

* * *

.

* * *

 **|Preámbulo|**

Es el sonido de tambores, como una marcha alegre que dirige tu camino hacia ninguna parte. Es la sensación poderosa de sentir que estás marchando a un ritmo constante. Son los rayos de sol que se asoman por la puerta entreabierta. Es el cosquilleo constante dentro de tu estómago cuando has entregado tu primer beso a tu primer amor.

Es el anillo de oro blanco que se sujeta a tu dedo anular como si fuera verdad. Como si fuera posible. Como si los sueños no fuesen algo efímero y tuvieran sentido.

Es el sonido de su voz desvaneciéndose en tus oídos. Son las letras de su nombre siendo borradas de tus pensamientos. Es la calidez de su mano entre la tuya. La sedosidad de sus cabellos contra tu mejilla. Y el rasgueo de la guitarra cuando cantaba cada noche para alejar las pesadillas, en aquel rincón del mundo que juraron les pertenecía.

Son tus pies descalzos manchados de sangre por las heridas que te causas al caminar sin cuidado. Es el vestido rasgado y enlodado que cubre tu cuerpo. Son las magulladuras y golpes que acompañan tu andar con pena. El incesante sonido del teléfono en tu bolsillo.

Son las ganas de gritar su nombre y pedirle que te salve, que te salve como lo hizo muchas veces antes.

Es la voz de tu madre cantando una canción de cuna a tus tres años. Y susurrando palabras hirientes en la flor de los dieciséis.

Es el futuro y sus mitologías.

Es el amor y sus magias inútiles.

Es él, derrumbándose entre lágrimas.

Es ella, oculta entre las sombras.

Es Eren.

A veces simplemente _Erin._

 _Eres tú._

Una solitaria silueta caminando hacia ninguna parte.


	2. I- Silencio, silencio

_._

* * *

 _Has esperado por alguien que irrumpiera en tu vida,_  
 _y fuese tu refugio por las noches._  
 _No lo pierdas ahora, solo arrástrate de regreso a la luz._  
 _Encontrarás por ti mismo una razón,_  
 _no te rindas en la pelea._

 _Enfermo de tanta lluvia y cansado de_ _esperar_  
 _¿_ _Alguna vez se detendrá?_  
 _Todo va a estar bien_  
 _(_ _Silencio, silencio)_  
 _porque habrá un día_  
 _(_ _no te apresures)_  
 _en el que alguien te iluminará..._

 **|1|**

 **Silencio, silencio**

•

 ** _Levi._**

Está lloviendo, un día en octubre, en un pequeño pueblo oculto entre montañas y bosque. Los cerros ahumados en niebla y el susurrante sonido de las ramas chocando unas con otras son el primer sonido que llega a sus oídos mucho antes que la monótona y rasposa voz de su profesor de física.

Levi odia la física.

Y los meses previos al invierno también.

Y los días parecen un eterno invierno en este lugar, con sus madrugadas heladas y sus tardes frescas; a pesar del número de años viviendo aquí, él aún no logra acostumbrarse del todo a esta mierda de clima. Se encoge en sí mismo con un estremecimiento. Mira a su alrededor, discretamente, sus compañeros parecen estar de acuerdo con él; o al menos es lo que cree cuando les ve charlar entre murmullos y garabatear sin sentido en sus libretas, ignorando absolutamente al joven profesor que no puede imponer su autoridad. Chista los labios, se acurruca en su bufanda otro poco y guarda sus manos en las bolsas de su gran chamarra. Afuera nubes grises se ciernen sobre el insignificante y nada interesante pueblo de Trost, la lluvia al parecer no se detendrá pronto, y a Levi no le agrada la idea.

Suspira, la calidez de su aliento le reconforta.

Mira hacia el frente, dos mesas delante de él, Hanji, Hanji Zoe, su autoproclamada mejor amiga, le saluda entusiastamente y alza sin vergüenza y sin importarle que el profesor pueda verla, lo que parece ser un boceto de un cartel que incita a una vida saludable, con menos carne y más vegetales. Levi casi sonríe, engreído, casi, porque todo lo que hace es rodar sus ojos y dejar de mirar sus entusiasmados gestos.

En un par de minutos, cuando el timbre suene, ella se abalanzará sobre él y le hablará sobre toda esa mierda ecologista de la que siempre alega, y Levi no está dispuesto a soportarla más allá de los minutos necesarios. No es que la odie, al menos no siempre, pero Levi encuentra que es fastidioso lidiar con ella después de un cierto periodo de tiempo, cuando empieza hablar sobre cosas asquerosas y ruines que él no siempre quiere escuchar.

Las gotas de lluvia se vuelven pesadas contra el cristal, el viento sopla y mece con violencia las copas de los árboles, incluso en una habitación con ventanas cerradas y a través de las gruesas capas de ropa que lleva puestas, Levi se estremece y siente sus músculos entumecerse y acalambrarse. Le castañean los dientes. Aún falta mucho para primavera.

Mantiene su mirada en el cristal de la ventana a su izquierda, las pesadas gotas deslizándose en carrera, y entre ellas, de pronto, difuminado, casi como un hechizo que ha sido lanzado ahí por pura casualidad, Levi ve la silueta difuminada de lo que él piensa puede ser una chica. Alta, delgada, enfundada en una gran sudadera negra que le cubre hasta la punta de los dedos con las mangas, de cabellos cortos, apenas le rozan la barbilla. Junto a ella ha entrado el director, Erwin, Erwin Smith, a Levi no le agrada mucho Erwin Smith.

Parpadea. Suspira una vez más y vuelve su mirada hacia la silueta, ya no a través del cristal, no, está vez la enfrenta. Y _mierda,_ no es una chica. Es un chico de cabellos largos y cuerpo delgado, de piel pálida y labios resecos, de ojos con un color precioso ensombrecidos por las gruesas y negras ojeras bajo ellos. Parece titubear y rehuir de todo a su alrededor; de la mano insensata del director que le sostiene por lo hombros, de las miradas curiosas que todos le dirigen, de los agonizantes sonidos del _tic tac_ del reloj sobre la pared, y los estruendosos truenos allá afuera.

—Profesor, lamento la interrupción — _no, no lo lamente,_ piensa Levi. Casi sintiéndose agradecido por ello. Odia la física, de verdad, y la química y las matemáticas, y todas esas materias irrelevantes que le obligan a tomar día con día sin que sean importantes para su futuro, al menos no para el futuro que él desea.

Baja la mirada hacia su libreta, las letras de una canción incompleta danzan frente a él como las pequeñas hadas de todas esas películas de fantasía.

—Oh, no se preocupe, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

—Este chico, su nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger, acaba de mudarse hace poco y se incorporara en su curso. Las clases están por terminar el día de hoy, pero aun así considero que sería bueno que se integrase, dado que hace un par de meses que el ciclo escolar inició...

El profesor y el director mantienen una charla sobre lo importante que es este último año, su último año como estudiantes de preparatoria y como debería considerar dejar algunos trabajos extras al chico nuevo para que recupere las calificaciones perdidas. Levi no puede dejar de pensar en lo primero, en que éste es su último año antes de que pueda mandar a la mierda cálculo diferencial y a sus ruidosos compañeros, junto a la lata de los profesores, y obtener al fin su tan deseado certificado de preparatoria.

Cuando se da cuenta y vuelve a la vista hacia el frente, Eren Jaeger está solo de pie frente a toda la clase. Con los puños de sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera y la cabeza gacha, a Levi nunca le han gustado las personas que agachan la cabeza de tal forma, como si se avergonzasen de sí mismos.

—Bueno... ¿por qué no te presentas? — por la forma en la que el profesor lo sugiere, Levi se da la idea de que ya lo ha sugerido una primera vez pero que él crío se ha mantenido callado. Una parte de él, esa parte que odia ésta clase, se siente victoriosa ante la pérdida de minutos, otra parte, la parte correcta, esa que es el estudiante modelo año con año, no está satisfecha en lo absoluto.

Quiere ponerse de pie, tomar al crío de donde mierdas se deje, alzar su rostro y obligarle a decir su maldito nombre para que todos puedan seguir con sus aburridas vidas, pero es un deseo sin oportunidades de cumplirse así que simplemente se dedica a garabatear palabras al azar en su libreta de música.

—Uhh... — el profesor, incómodo, lo intenta una vez más, sin saber muy bien cómo.

Levi rueda los ojos.

 _Deseos._

 _Ojos de océano, ensombrecidos por dolor._

 _Un chico. Soledad._

Mientras observa las palabras que ha escrito sin sentido, Levi dice mentalmente que el nombre del crío es irrelevante, que el director ya le ha presentado antes, que se llama Eren Jaeger, que tiene un par de ojos muy bonitos pero un par de labios de cartón, justo como su piel de porcelana bronceada.

—Ya me han presentado antes — el crío responde, Levi se burla ante la ironía —. Y mis gustos son irrelevantes. Nadie aquí tiene un verdadero interés por ellos.

Bravo. Quiere ponerse de pie y aplaudirle.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, tenemos algunos lugares vacíos, ¿por qué no tomas uno?

Levi mira a su derecha. Las mesas son por pares y la suya, justamente la suya, siempre ha sido una de las solitarias, bueno no, solía estar ocupada por Petra, antes de que ésta se consiguiera un novio y decidiera compartir la mesa con él, de eso ya hace un año, y desde entonces nadie se ha atrevido a sentarse con él de nuevo, ni siquiera Hanji. Mira hacia el frente, a la otra mesa que únicamente es ocupada por Reiner, quien tan pronto ve la mirada del crío dirigirse hacia ahí pone su mochila y voltea el rostro como si nada. Alrededor del salón, a lo largo de las mesas, los demás solo se mueven en sus asientos intentando abarcar tanto como pueden de ellos para hacerle saber al niño que no le dejarán sentarse, incluso si es imposible hacerlo cuando ya tienen un compañero.

Levi escucha la risita de Historia; ella adora estos momentos.

El crío toma un respiro profundo y busca con la mirada un nuevo lugar, avanzando paso a paso. Las miradas de todos le siguen. Levi intenta no mirarle más, pero es ese tipo de situación en el que el instinto curiosamente primitivo de los humanos se activa y él no puede negarse a seguir su silueta eclipsante, no de buenas maneras, pues si lo es, es por todo el desastre que le conforma.

El crío luce exactamente como el tipo de persona que es fácil de burlar.

No solo porque es un chico nuevo en el último año, sino también porque parece imprudente y apático. Su cabello castaño, lacio y sin peinar, como un nido de pájaros, cayendo sobre su rostro. Su cuerpo delgado enfundado en esa sudadera dos tallas más grande y sus jeans deslavados y ceñidos a sus piernas, sus deportivas pareciendo haber atravesado un sinfín de batallas antes de llegar a él.

Todo se mantiene en un tenso silencio entre cada uno de sus pasos. Los murmullos no se hacen esperar y hay también algunas suaves risas. Alguien lanza una pequeña bolita de papel humedecida con, seguramente, saliva y ésta se queda pegada en su cabello. El crío suelta una exhalación antes de sacar una de sus manos de su bolsillo y quitar el proyectil de su cabello. Demasiado consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos Levi ve, tan fugaz como el chico mueve su mano y la regresa a su escondite, el destello de algo púrpura brillando sobre sus uñas.

Levi no es alguien prejuicioso, al menos eso quiere creer, aunque más bien es alguien demasiado desinteresado. Así que no le toma mucha importancia al hecho de que el mocoso se pinte las uñas, él lo ha hecho antes, de negro, alguna vez en su etapa más vergonzosa de la pubertad; y nunca se había significado nada verdaderamente especial. Y probablemente para el chico sea así, o al menos intenta convencerse de ello, porque por la forma en la que se apresuró a esconder sus manos, él intuye que podría ser algo más.

Levi alza su mirada hacia el rostro del niño cuando él se detiene a un par de pasos de su mesa. Él solo se queda ahí de pie, mirando hacia su mesa.

 _Joder,_ piensa Levi, _si vas a sentarte solo hazlo, deja de dramatizar las cosas._ Puede sentir la mirada de sus compañeros ya no solo sobre el chico nuevo, sino también sobre él, el hosco estudiante dueño del primer lugar en el cuadro de honor que muy pocos se atreven a retar a causa de esos rumores que le tachan como _el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad_ , y por la cara de pocos amigos que suele cargar.

—Oye — Historia, sentada en la fila junto a él, capta la atención del crío —. No puedes sentarte ahí, estarías demasiado cerca de mí.

Y, porque es la reina de la escuela, sus mandatos deberían ser cumplidos. _Pura mierda_ , el crío no se la va a comer solo porque se siente en la fila a un lado suyo, además, a quien debe preocuparle que un niño tan desaliñado y aparentemente sucio como Eren se siente a su lado, debe ser a él.

—Es el único lugar que queda.

—Ve y hazte uno en algún rincón vacío del salón entonces.

El profesor al fin parece dispuesto a actuar. —Historia...

Pero el crío cierra los ojos y acomoda su bolso mejor sobre su hombro, sus acciones indican que dará media vuelta de regreso por donde llegó; es ahí cuando Levi nota su error, solo le toma un segundo; su mochila ha estado ocupando el asiento vacío.

—Siéntate — dice duramente, quitando su mochila. Su voz saliendo más gruesa de lo habitual. El chico vuelve a mirar el lugar ahora desocupado y luego a Historia —. Maldita sea, siéntate, si la reina tiene un problema que redacte una carta a atención a estudiantes frustrados y engreídos y se le haga llegar a mi asistente Hanji, le atenderé cuando tenga tiempo.

Historia hace una mueca ofendida, pero no dice nada, se dedica a desviar el rostro y cambiar de lugar con el chico a su lado. Algunas risas parecen ser retenidas.

Levi ve al chico sacar de nuevo las manos de su escondite en pros de acomodarse en su nuevo lugar y él confirma que no lo ha imaginado, él lleva esmalte de uñas de color púrpura, y de hecho, contrario a lo que pudo esperar, el crío tiene un olor agradable a flores, fresco y dulce. Cuando termina de acomodarse, vuelve a esconder sus manos y gira a verlo.

Con una rapidez preocupante, Levi mira hacia la ventana, no quiere hacerle saber que le ha visto. La lluvia sigue cayendo sin detenerse. Cierra los ojos y piensa que sería agradable que un diluvio lo arrastrase lejos ahora.


	3. II- Me está destrozando

_._

* * *

 _Algo en la oscuridad está en camino  
el latido de mi corazón no es el mismo.  
Algo en la oscuridad dice mi nombre.  
Me está destrozando._

 _(Algo en la oscuridad)_

 _Me siento tan libre,  
como si pudiera volar.  
Dentro de mis sueños…  
me siento yo._

 **|2|**

 **Me está destrozando.**

 **•**

 ** _Eren_**

A Eren le gusta la lluvia. No solía ser así, pero a veces cuando algo en tu vida cambia todo adquiere nuevos significados. Como, por ejemplo, el sabor dulce de los panqueques que ahora le saben amargos. O los primeros días de clase que ya no le entusiasman tanto como solían hacerlo.

El despertador suena, estruendoso, no ha dormido más allá de una hora. Mira a su alrededor intentando enfocar su vista en la oscuridad de su habitación; pequeños rayos de sol filtrándose entre las cortinas semi abiertas. Se ha quedado dormido sin quererlo, el plan era no dormir de nuevo esta noche, con miedo ante la expectativa del día siguiente, no obstante, su cuerpo, cansado, le ha jugado mal y se ha quedado dormido sobre su escritorio. Tiene el brazo donde ha descansado su cabeza entumido y sus ojos claman por permanecer cerrados un par de minutos más, pero no hay tiempo para eso.

Escucha en el piso de abajo a su padre y a Mikasa, su hermana, haciendo ruido en la cocina.

Bosteza y estira su cuerpo tanto como puede. El aroma a huevos revueltos llega hasta él y su estómago gruñe en respuesta. Eren se aprieta el abdomen.

No se siente tan diferente al día de ayer. Y eso no es nada bueno en lo absoluto.

Se levanta de su silla y camina en dirección del espejo de cuerpo completo que ha cubierto con una sábana negra, acaricia el objeto con la yema de sus dedos, dudando en sí debe o no jalar la sábana y mirar su reflejo. Retrae su mano contra su pecho y una mueca de absoluto dolor y arrepentimiento se dibuja en su rostro. Muerde con fuerza su labio inferior ante la impotencia que siente sobre sí.

Mueve su cuerpo hacia el baño y al entrar evita en todo momento ver su reflejo en el espejo que cubre la pared del lavabo. Abre la regadera y mientras espera a que la temperatura suba y el vapor cubra todo, lava su rostro y cepilla sus dientes; durante un segundo en el que se siente realmente valiente, alza la mirada hacia su reflejo. Sin dejar de mirarse, acaricia con pretendido cariño sus cabellos castaños, lacios, acomoda algunos de los mechones tras su oreja y piensa que _sería realmente bonito_ tener el cabello un poco más largo, al igual que piensa que podría tener un cuerpo más pequeño, _más femenino_ , a pesar de ser bastante delgado ya.

El vapor empieza a empañar el reflejo y eso le recuerda que no debe demorarse más o se le hará tarde. Abre entonces la perilla del agua fría para nivelar la temperatura. Luego inhala y se demora grandes segundos antes de exhalar.

Armándose de un nuevo valor, Eren gira lentamente la mirada hacia el reflejo distorsionado de su cuerpo mientras se desviste. De pie, sin la ropa ya sobre su cuerpo, aparta la mirada un segundo, consciente de que cuando vuelva a mirar, todo lo que verá ahí, sin importar cuánto intente, será aquello que únicamente él es capaz de ver. Y aunque la idea le lastima más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo, mira de todas formas, y ahí está, de nuevo, igual que ayer. Y sabe que no debería de importarle, que hay cosas mucho más importantes que lo que puede ver reflejado ahí, pero eso no es algo que pueda explicar a las demás personas.

Estira su mano y limpia apenas la parte que refleja su rostro, un rostro que le cuerda a su madre, y nada le lastima más que pensar en ella, y en lo lejanos que están ahora. En lo lejanos que seguirán estando mientras Eren no deje de sentirse como se siente, porque su madre odia absolutamente la idea de tratarla como _ella_.

Exhala una vez más y se recuerda que el tiempo sigue corriendo y que su padre no le permitirá llegar tarde o faltar, de modo que sin pensarlo demasiado se mete bajo el chorro de agua y deja que el agua tibia empape su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y se queda así durante algunos minutos, conteniendo la respiración.

 _Eres Eren_ , se dice una y otra vez, _y Eren es él_.

 _Siempre has sido Eren_.

 _Solo así está bien_.

 _Y la forma en la que te sientes, todo lo que deseas, no son más que tonterías._

Pero él también es ella. Y a Eren le gusta ser llamado _Erin_ en ocasiones, porque suena femenino y dulce, casi gracioso y divertido. Y adora la idea de usar broches en el pelo y pintarse las uñas de púrpura, así como a veces le gustaría usar un bonito vestido como los que usa Mikasa.

 _Pero eres Eren. No importa lo que creas o sientas, para el resto del mundo no eres más que eso._

.

Eren sale de la ducha con el cabello escurriendo y una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Las uñas de los dedos de sus pies, al igual que las de sus manos, están pintadas de púrpura, y mientras las ve, considera, por un momento, deslavarlas, pero… _ella_ se siente _bonita_ de esta forma, al menos un poco.

Escucha dos golpecitos en la puerta y luego la voz de su padre preguntándole si ha despertado.

—L-lo estoy — le dice, inseguro, la pequeña vacilación en su voz espera que su padre no sea capaz de notarla.

Sin embargo no tiene tanta suerte, porque a continuación su padre pregunta si todo está bien.

Y Eren piensa en que debería de responder, porque hoy es igual que ayer, y ayer no fue uno de sus mejores días, porque hoy igual que ayer, es ella.

 _No, nada está bien, papá. Nada está bien. Yo no estoy bien, ¿cómo puede estar todo bien si a veces despierto y al verme en el espejo veo a un él grandioso… y a veces solo puedo verla a ella?_

Pero es algo que no dice. Que no dirá. Porque su padre está haciendo lo mejor para ayudarle y no quiere que piense que no se lo agradece.

—Estoy bien… Todo siempre está bien.

La respuesta de su padre se demora en llegar, cuando lo hace todo lo que pide es que baje pronto a desayunar y entonces se marcha.

En la soledad de su habitación Eren se pregunta, mirando a su alrededor, qué debería ponerse el día de hoy. Sus deseos, esos deseos que se esfuerza duramente por reprimir, gritan y suplican por algo bonito, pero de nuevo, como ha aprendido a hacerlo de un tiempo a la fecha, ignora esos sentimientos y toma las mismas prendas del día anterior, no están sucias después de todo. Mientras seca y cepilla sus cabellos, sobre su mesita de noche ve resplandeciendo a través de la oscuridad el pasador para el cabello que Mikasa le regaló hace poco, se lo pone sin cuestionarse mucho y apenas alzando un poco la sábana que cubre su espejo observa que tal le luce, y sus mejillas, pálidas, apenas se tiñen de carmín, no por vergüenza, más bien de emoción. Los palpitantes latidos de su corazón se aceleran.

 _Es tan bonita_.

Cierra los ojos, piensa que hoy será un día agotador, estresante y sobretodo incómodo. Toma su bolso, apenas metiendo los libros que sacó el día de ayer y mientras sale de su habitación puede sentir el miedo anticipándose en su estómago.

Es a mitad de las escaleras cuando escucha la voz de su padre a través de la pared hablando por teléfono, como cada día sin falta, con la contestadora del teléfono de su mamá. Han pasado ya algunos meses desde que decidieron separase y desde que los tramites del divorcio comenzaron, meses proporcionales al sentimiento de culpa que comenzó a corroer su interior al ver a su padre convertir en una rutina el llamar a su madre aun si sabe que ella no responderá, que no responderá quizá nunca, al menos no hasta que puedan darle buenas noticias. Pero su papá aún la quiere y la quiere mucho, y él haría lo que fuera por recuperar la felicidad que solían tener. Pero su mamá es una mujer firme y de carácter duro, que no pide nada más que una sola cosa para retractarse de su decisión.

Eren recuerda el pasador sobre sus cabellos, lo sujeta y lo quita; con pena, mientras lo oculta en el puño de su mano, piensa en lo lejanos que están aún de esa felicidad.

—Hey, hola — Mikasa le saluda cuando le ve entrar en la cocina, tiene una mirada alegre que al instante de verlo se convierte en una mueca de preocupación.

No es una sorpresa dado que Eren no ha estado durmiendo bien los últimos días, y su rostro y su cuerpo demacrado no deben ser demasiado discretos al mostrarlo. Puede ver como la mirada de Mikasa baja de su rostro a sus manos, al esmalte de uñas carcomido, y al fuerte puño que sostiene contra su costado. No se resiste mucho cuando ella se acerca y toma su mano entre las suyas, el broche se desliza suavemente entre sus dedos.

—Eren…

—Solo quería devolvértelo, no lo necesito. — Le dice, intentando pasarla de largo, pero ella no se lo permite.

—No es nada malo que te guste pintarte la uñas, o usar broches en el pelo. ¿Qué importa si un día quieres ser un chico y al otro una chica? Papá te lo dijo ¿no?

Eren recuerda aquella charla que tuvo con su padre antes de decidir mudarse, algunas semanas después de haber enfrentado a ambos, a su madre y a él, con aquel vestido diciéndoles cómo se sentía. _Transexual_ , su padre había sugerido. Pero no era eso, eso no lo describía. _"No, yo no quiero ser una chica"_ le dijo, _"Bueno, en ocasiones sí, pero no para siempre."_

 _"¿Qué se supone que soy cuando no quiero ser hombre o mujer?"_

Su papá le había explicado tres cosas:

1\. Nació con ciertos órganos que para él no son importantes, que para nadie más debían serlo.

2\. Puede ser un hombre un día, y una mujer al otro.

3\. No hace falta que explique por qué un día es un chico y al otro una chica. _Solo sé quién tu sientes que eres._

Pero a pesar de ello la culpa sigue siendo muy grande. Porque incluso si su padre ha dicho eso, no puede olvidar las palabras duras de su madre. _Los chicos no usan vestidos ni usan pasadores en el cabello._

Desde que era un niño Eren siempre supo que había algo malo en él, pero nunca acabo de entenderlo. Porque aunque muchas veces su mamá deseo tener una niña, ella nunca entenderá que alguna veces sólo quiere ser Eren, y otras más desea ser simplemente Erin. Y tal vez es por eso que intenta ocultarlo.

O tal vez es porque su madre dijo que estaba enfermo.

—No importa, es tarde deberíamos irnos.

Eren da media vuelta, no demasiado dispuesto a quedarse a escuchar más de las palabras de Mikasa, o de su padre, porque ellos no lo entienden, no importa cuánto lo intenten.

.

El pueblo de Trost es un buen lugar, Eren cree, pequeño, frío, escondido del mundo, con autos viejos y vecinos que se conocen unos a otros; son el tipo de escenarios que nunca podría ser capaz de ver en la ciudad, y en esa parte entiende por qué su padre decidió mudarse a este lugar. Pero por otro lado no comprende por qué de todos los lugares posibles su padre optó por uno demasiado lejano.

Mientras avanza junto a Mikasa, encogiéndose en su sudadera y la bufanda alrededor de su cuello para mantener el calor, considera sus opciones en lo referente a su nueva escuela.

Podría saltarse las clases, no sería ningún problema, nadie echaría de manos a un estudiante recién llegado, nadie ni siquiera notaría su ausencia. Pero es su último año y no puede darse el lujo de reprobar alguna materia, las cuales, por lo que pudo ver ayer, llevan ya un buen avance.

Eso lo dejaría con el hecho de pedir, tal vez, un cambio, al menos si le dejasen en el mismo salón que Mikasa no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar. Pero había sido su padre en primer lugar quien sugirió ponerles en distintas clases.

La última opción, y la más probable, es _simplemente estar_. Así, sin nada más. Igual que el día de ayer. Guardar silencio y llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno sin perturbar a nadie. Pero es algo un poco, solo un poco, imposible cuando compartes mesa con alguien a quien no puedes _simplemente_ ignorar.

Incluso si se mantienen en silencio y fingen que ninguno existe para el otro, Eren no puede evitar sentir la incomodidad adueñarse de su ser cada vez que su compañero realiza un movimiento, por mínimo que sea.

Y luego están sus demás compañeros quienes por la forma en la que le miran parecen intuir que hay algo que no está bien con Eren, y ciertamente Eren no es una persona demasiado paciente, así que no duda que vaya a explotar contra alguno de ellos alguna vez si se atreven a decirle algo.

Lo cual podría suceder más pronto de lo que imagina, Eren concluye, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos en sus bolsillos. Está mañana no ha quitado del todo el esmalte, pero _debería._

—Bien, me voy — Mikasa le dice al llegar, se despide con un golpecito en su espalda y luego la ve moverse hacia su casillero, donde sea que este esté.

Eren busca el propio y cuando lo encuentra se dedica, tan rápido como puede, a cambiar sus libros. Mientras lo hace puede sentir la mirada de muchos otros sobre su nuca, y les escucha susurrar. Sus manos tiemblan pero él tiene que sacar sus libros. El esmalte de uñas quema como si de pronto alguien hubiese puesto sus manos sobre brazas ardiendo.

Escucha risas.

Apenas mirando sobre su hombro ve en los casilleros tras sus espaldas a la chica rubia de la fila de a lado, la que le molestó diciéndole que no podía sentarse tan junto a ella, mirándole altaneramente.

Esa chica, sin razón aparente, le ha odiado antes de que siquiera hubiera puesto sus ojos sobre ella. Pero viéndolo de otro modo, parece odiar a todos a su alrededor también, excepto claro, por los chicos que se reúnen junto a ella.

No es que importe mucho. Están en su último año, y Eren ha llegado tarde así que no tiene realmente oportunidades de crear un vínculo con alguna de estas personas.

Eren guarda el último de sus libros, o al menos está en ello cuando siente a alguien empujarle desde atrás y su libro se desliza de sus manos y arrastra varios metros lejos a través del lustroso pasillo.

Eren tiene que contar hasta diez para no explotar al mirar que el culpable no es otro más que el mismo chico que le negó un lugar el día de ayer.

—Bonito color de uñas — le dice, socarrón.

Y tan frágil como sus emociones respecto a _ese_ tema son, Eren contiene la respiración y por mero instinto sus manos se vuelven puño y se esconden en las bolsas de su sudadera.

Él le mira burlón, y todos los demás, compañeros suyos y los que no, lo hacen también.

El miedo, la vergüenza, la ansiedad, comienzan apenas a querer adueñarse de él cuando siente algo duro ser empujado contra su pecho. Por reflejo saca sus manos de su guarida y sostiene el objeto. Es su libro. A su derecha, pasando entre su cuerpo y su casillero, como si no tuviese nada que ver en el asunto, pasa sin girar a verlo su compañero de mesa, con esa mirada fría y dura que no parece abandonarle nunca.

Eren ni siquiera puede darle las gracias cuando él ya ha pasado de largo. Una chica, de gafas y cabellos sujetos en una coleta, pasa corriendo tras él.

—¡Levi! — grita.

Y Eren, aferrando fuertemente el libro contra su pecho, no puede evitar sentir los latidos de su corazón acompasarse en una melodía que hasta entonces le es desconocida.

—Levi —murmura sin emitir sonido.

Luego vuelve a mirar a sus compañeros. La campana suena. Ellos le fruncen el ceño, Eren les regresa el gesto antes de alejarse en la misma dirección que Levi.

 _Bien, está bien,_ Eren piensa _, tal vez no todos son unos cretinos por aquí._


	4. III- Súper héroe

_._

* * *

 _La vida es como un barco en una botella,_  
 _intentas navegar, no puedes sin aire._  
 _Día a día solo se hace más difícil._  
 _Tratas de gritar pero a nadie le importa._

 _A través del cristal ves las mismas caras,_  
 _escuchas sus voces desvanecerse como un tambor._  
 _Cuando tu vida es como un barco en una botella_  
 _estás rodeado, a la deriva solo._

 **|3|**

 **Súper héroe.**

 **•**

 ** _Levi_**

Hay algo extraño, Levi cree. Hay algo extraño en Eren Jaeger. Y no solo se trata de su presencia silenciosa y asocial, no, hay algo mucho más profundo y extraño habitando en él.

Por lo general él no se molestaría en notar ese tipo de cosas, de ver más allá de lo esencial en una persona, pero tener al crío todos los días demasiado cerca, coexistiendo y respirando un mismo aire, le han llevado a notar algunas pequeñas cosas aquí y allá, y no solo se trata del esmalte de uñas de colores pasteles que suele llevar. Se trata en realidad de los movimientos sutiles, de las miradas ansiosas, de la forma brusca en que rasca su cuello, en el movimiento de sus pies nerviosos, en la forma en que se muerde las uñas a cada minuto, en lo _enormemente_ incómodo que luce consigo mismo algunos días.

Levi podría, si quisiera, tomar cartas en el asunto, preguntar y actuar. No obstante Levi no es una clase de súper héroe, no está ni cerca de serlo, si se lo preguntarán es más, él diría con total seguridad estar del lado del villano en todas las tramas hollywoodenses y teatrales, porque al final de cuentas la mayoría de los ideales de esos sujetos no están errados del todo. Así que él podría, pero no lo hará. No está en sus planes involucrarse hasta ese punto con Eren Jaeger. No le interesa, no tiene la necesidad. Ser un espectador la mayoría de las veces no viene mal, sin embargo tampoco significa que no pueda prestar una mano amiga de vez en cuando, nada significativo; solo una pequeña muestra de esa lado blando y amable que sabe que tiene y que no le permite ser del todo un espectador cuando se trata de _burlas,_ al menos ese tipo de burlas que están fuera de la camaradería que él tiene con sus cercanos.

Porque (aquí un secreto) le recuerdan a esa etapa mediocre y triste de su vida, cuando era un crío llorón y patético que agachaba la cabeza y al que siempre trataron como un perdedor.

Y eso es algo que no le gusta recordar del todo.

(Lo que es un punto malo para Eren Jaeger, porque Eren Jaeger se lo recuerda todo el tiempo).

—En realidad yo sé que eres un tipo más amable de lo que quieres creer — Hanji le dijo justo después de que él ayudase al chico del algún modo en sus primeros días.

Levi siseó y no le respondió.

Hanji es, la mayoría de las veces, un fastidio, con toda esa charla ecologista y con su extraña habilidad perfeccionada con el tiempo de entender cada mínima expresión de Levi. O a cualquier otra persona a su alrededor, como, por ejemplo, Eren Jaeger.

—No es que tenga comportamientos raros, o sea un anormal. Es sólo alguien _diferente_ — Hanji le dice un día, bueno no a él, sino al grupo de amigos que se reúne a su alrededor en la mesa del jardín en la escuela mientras toman sus alimentos, aunque no dice el por qué ya que nadie pregunta. Pero Levi también la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que ella tiene sus razones para decir lo que dice. Pero no preguntará.

—Yo sigo creyendo que es extraño — Auruo, el novio de Petra (y el cretino que copió cada uno de sus gestos y mañas durante dos años), le dice, envolviendo posesivamente un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia.

—Yo creo que en realidad no debería de importarnos — Petra dice, y Levi no puede estar más de acuerdo con ella. Que si el mocoso se pinta las uñas o huele a flores, o anda por la vida repeliendo a los demás, les de igual, no es su vida, no es su problema, ignórenlo, es lo que hace él cada día al compartir la mesa. —. Es decir, no le hace daño a nadie.

—Aunque me enteré que el otro día discutió con Jean, el chico de la clase de al lado — Gunther añade y Erd asiente para hacer saber que también ha escuchado sobre ello.

De alguna forma el rumor llegó incluso a Levi. No está seguro de si es tal cual se dice, o si como siempre sucede el chisme ha ido mutando de boca en boca hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora, pero, por lo que él supo algunos días atrás, Eren había golpeado a Jean justo después de que este hiciera un comentario indiscreto sobre lo ridículo que el chico era al pintarse las uñas como una _chica_. Y un montón de cosas más que susurraban las chicas junto a su casillero a las que él ya no puso atención.

—Levi se sienta junto a él, seguro que sabe — Erd le agrega a la conversación sin cuestiones.

Levi apenas alzando la mirada de su plato no luce muy contento al ser involucrado en chismes de pasillo.

—¿Qué cosa? — gruñe.

—Algo sobre tu compañero, él es raro ¿no?

Hanji le mira desde su lugar frente a él, es una mirada suave y esperanzada, evidentemente ella no quiere que lance más leña al fuego con algún comentario ofensivo o algún secreto revelador del chico, porque la maldita cuatro ojos de mierda (como gusta llamarla y no es que a ella parezca molestarle ser llamada así) le ha tomado un cariño secreto al crío. Está por responder, mandar a todos al carajo para que él pueda seguir disfrutando de sus alimentos, cuando el estridente sonido de una charola cayendo silencia las risas y los murmullos obligando a todos –incluido él– a mirar en dirección de los causantes de tal alboroto.

Lo primero que Levi ve desde su lugar es el desastre y el desperdicio de alimentos que hay en el suelo, lo cual ya le irrita lo suficiente. Luego está el tipo de cabellos castaños claros –aunque los de su nuca parecen mucho más oscuros– tirado de nalgas en el mismo suelo, cubierto parcialmente con comida también. Al tenerlo de frente, Levi ve perfectamente el rostro compungido en ira que tiene y cómo sus labios tiemblan en lo que parece ser su forma de contenerse, junto a los puños que han formado sus manos. Frente al chico hay una figura delgada enfundada en una sudadera lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirle las manos hasta la punta de sus dedos, lleva unos jeans deslavados y ajustados, y los mismos zapatos viejos de siempre. Levi no tiene que ser un genio para saber de quién es la figura delgada y de cabellos largos que parece ser la causante de la caída de quien, tras el murmullo de Petra, él conoce como Jean.

—Eren, bastardo — Jean tendido en el suelo se levanta con una rapidez cuestionable contra la figura frente a él, y aunque Levi puede creer por un segundo que no resistirá el impacto, se sorprende totalmente cuando Eren se inclina y le abraza para derribarlo de nuevo, quedándose a horcajadas sobre él.

En un segundo los estudiantes comienza a arremolinarse alrededor de ellos y Levi pierde la vista perfecta de la situación.

No sintiendo que sea de su interés, vuelve su atención a su comida que ahora está mucho más fría que antes y ya no le apetece tanto, pero tampoco piensa desperdiciarla. Cuando escucha la potente voz del director venir desde algún lugar de la cafetería, él se siente agradecido silenciosamente de que todo el alboroto sea por fin controlado. No se gira para ver cómo terminará la situación, no le interesa, además el final no será muy distinto de muchos otros, con los profesores separándolos, conteniéndolos y luego el director llevándolos a su oficina para darles una suspensión de dos o tres días.

No obstante, por un momento en el que su curiosidad gana, gira apenas el rostro hacia ellos y todo lo que ve es la figura encorvada de Eren siendo sostenida por el director, antes de que alce el rostro y _mierda,_ sus ojos, llenos de una determinación feroz, son aún más preciosos.

Levi piensa de nuevo en todo lo que ha escuchado sobre él últimamente en los pasillos, cosas no muy agradables, así que prefiere no decirlas; no obstante al ver sus enormes ojos verdes, Levi no puede evitar pensar que _no está mal_.

.

Levi vuelve a ver al crío al volver a su salón después del descanso. Eren está ahí en su mesa antes que todos, tiene la cabeza agachada, otra vez para variar, lo que Levi ha decido asociar con hábito que sigue sin gustarle, porque las personas que se avergüenzan de sí mismas son las que menos le agradan. Quiere decirle por un momento que levante la maldita cabeza con orgullo y se deje de estupideces, pero probablemente el chico simplemente este rehuyendo de las miradas indiscretas de todos y no sea nada como lo anterior y se calla. Nota también que de nuevo luce incómodo, por la forma en la que se abraza a sí mismo y se encoge en su lugar. Sus cabellos caen sobre su rostro así que no puede ver de nuevo sus ojos, lo que es una verdadera pena.

Mientras los demás continúan gastando su tiempo y palabras en hablar sobre Eren, Levi simplemente arrastra sus pies hasta su lugar. Y solo cuando el chico hace un pequeño movimiento para dejarle pasar a su silla Levi nota algo que ya no es una verdadera sorpresa. Eren lleva las uñas pintadas de rosa, solo que el esmalte parece carcomido, como si el chico hubiese intentado quitarlo desesperadamente. Añadido a eso hay una pulsera de dijes plateados y brillantes alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

Sentados en la misma mesa por alguna razón extraña los minutos extras que suele demorar el profesor en regresar al salón comienzan a sentirse agobiantes. El reloj en la pared marcando un _tic tac_ que hace que el tiempo que pasan juntos sea molesto y mortificante, pero ninguno parece ser capaz de moverse de dónde están.

Después de largos minutos sin decir nada, el tiempo ya está matando la paciencia de Levi. Lanza una mirada de reojo a Eren y para sorpresa suya descubre que el chico le ha estado mirando, aunque tan pronto se percata que Levi le mira también, vuelve a mirar al frente con un gesto de pánico en el rostro.

Es en ese momento cuando Levi se anima a hablar.

—¿Te gusta pintarte las uñas? — pregunta, mirando directamente las manos de Eren entre sus muslos, y probablemente es muy franco, pero no hay algo que pueda hacer cuando él es el tipo de persona que no se anda con rodeos. —. Cualquiera te molestaría si haces eso — intenta no ser grosero, o cruel, porque a Levi realmente le da igual lo que hagan las personas con su vida, él no las juzga, pero en cuanto al tacto o delicadeza se refiere nunca ha sido muy bueno. No pretende herir los sentimientos de Eren, pero al parecer su nula habilidad por expresar lo que realmente piensa sí que hace sentir mal al niño, porque ahora Eren ha tomado su mochila y está listo para irse.

—... yo — el mocoso se detiene, tenso, quiere pero no puede decir nada, sin mirarlo, se marcha.

Hay algunas risas y los murmullos aumentan mientras le ven partir. Hanji es la única que gira a verlo, como si supiese lo que ha pasado. Levi es consciente de que no debe sentirse mal por lo sucedido, pero al notar la expresión oscura en los ojos de Eren antes de salir, lo hace, se siente tan malditamente mal que desea no haber dicho lo que dijo.

Pasa las manos por su cabello mientras suspira, deja su rostro oculto en sus palmas y lleva su cabeza hacia atrás todo lleno de culpa.

El profesor saluda, al fin; Levi piensa que hubiese sido mucho más útil de haber llegado antes de que su boca insensata hablara.

Levi no es un súper héroe, no está ni cerca de serlo, si tuviera que decirlo ahora, él diría que no es otro más que un cruel villano.

Al menos para Eren.

* * *

•

* * *

 _¡Hey hola! ¿Qué tal están por acá? Primero muchas gracias a quienes siguen está historia, es muy bonito que se tomen el tiempo para leerla :3 gracias._

 _Ahora, aunque estoy intentado mantener un margen de actualización cada tres días, está semana estaré yendo a casa para pasar las fiestas con mi familia, y estaré un poco ocupada comprando regalos y empacando, añadido a eso, las semanas siguientes estaré conviviendo con ellos también, aún así, estaré escribiendo en mi tiempo libre, para intentar no retrasarme con la entrega de los capítulos, pero si demoro en alguno, sepan que es porque ando ocupada~~  
en fin, gracias de nuevo y nos vemos pronto!_


	5. IV- Tal vez estoy perdida

_._

* * *

 _El miedo a la oscuridad_  
 _me destroza_  
 _No me dejará solo_  
 _y el tiempo se acaba._

 _Solo una vida más_  
 _Estoy tan enfermo y cansado_  
 _de cantar el blues,_  
 _debería cambiar mi vida._

 **|4|**

 **Tal vez estoy perdida, tal vez estoy asustada.**

 **•**

 ** _Eren_**

 _Ella_ gira en su cama una y otra vez, haciendo de sí misma un ovillo con las sábanas y cobijas. Aprieta sus manos en puño para evitar que algún pequeño capricho de luz se cuele de alguna parte, incluso si es imposible con las cortinas negras cerradas y la puerta bloqueada. Inhala y exhala. Gime ante la impotencia. Aprieta los ojos, no quiere abrirlos, pero tampoco puede dormir. No deja de pensar que la disforia de género es una hija de puta que solo viene a destruir cualquier resquicio de felicidad, cualquier pequeña oportunidad de sentirse _normal._

Y en lo mucho que quiere desaparecer.

En su interior una voz estridente en su cabeza no deja de gritar, de exigir, de reclamar lo terriblemente mal que está todo. La ansiedad, incontrolable, no deja de correr por su cuerpo ahuyentando cualquier pequeño rastro de aceptación.

Rueda de nuevo, no puede dejar de llorar. Tiene miedo, mucho miedo. La voz en su mente no se calla y pide a gritos algo que _Erin_ no le puede dar.

Erin. Erin. Erin.

 _Eren. Eres Eren. Tu nombre es Eren._

Y no puede controlar su llanto, entre más piensa en ello más violentas se vuelven sus lágrimas. Porque de nuevo ella siente que su género no concuerda con su sexo; se siente enjaulada y torturada constantemente cada vez que tiene que levantarse e ir a la escuela en esas ropas feas y ridículas que la hacen lucir tan tonta, que le hacen sentir como si su alma estuviese siendo arrancada y pisoteada sin consideración.

No quiere, no puede, no encuentra el valor para levantarse hoy.

 _Pero tienes que hacerlo_. No quiere preocupar a su padre, o a su hermana, ya no. Y los repentinos golpes del otro lado de la puerta no hacen más que confirmar ese hecho. Tiene que levantarse y forzarse a sobrevivir a un nuevo día en la escuela, en casa.

El pensamiento le revuelve el estómago.

Y se le revuelve aún más cuando su padre le llama _Eren_ desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 _Pero ese es tu nombre. Tu nombre es Eren. Eres un chico._

La ansiedad no se detiene, el miedo aumenta. Hoy no se siente tan fuerte para mirarse al espejo como otros días, así que camina con pasos pesados a la ducha y deja que el agua fría, helada, torture su piel de papel. Sus dientes castañean, se abraza. Su piel pálida, las marcas desagradables de las lesiones que se hizo el día de ayer. Llora. No puede dejar de llorar. Así como no puede dejar de pensar en el cómo se siente el día de hoy, y lo terriblemente mal que está que piense en ello.

Mira sus manos, temblorosas, el esmalte de uñas ha sido quitado. Pero su mente débil considera volver a pintarlas, y la idea la escose tan, pero tan lento, que le mortifica, le derrumba.

Se pone de pie y sale de ahí con rapidez, intenta ocupar su mente con cualquier otra cosa. Mira sus ropas en el armario, nada de lo que hay ahí le agrada. Ella no quiere usar pantalones, ni sudaderas grandes, tampoco la porquería de zapatos viejos que siempre lleva. Lo ha hecho durante varios días ya, y ha estado tan irritada por eso que ayer simplemente no pudo controlarse cuando el idiota de Jean, el compañero de clases de Mikasa, le dijo que era _un idiota_ por pintarse las uñas. No puede permitir que suceda más de lo mismo, no puede, el director se lo advirtió, que lo dejaría pasar esta vez pero que debía mantenerse fuera de problemas de ahora en adelante. Pero no está segura de sí podrá con ello. Porque si bien mayormente suele identificarse como un chico, estos últimos días en los que se ha identificado como una chica, la disforia le ha azotado como nunca antes lo ha hecho.

Pero se niega a sucumbir ante ella. Porque si lo hace significa que nada ha mejorado y que su madre le seguirá odiando y no quiere eso. De manera que cierra los ojos, con fuerza, inhala y exhala, cuando vuelve a abrirlos toma los jeans sin cuestionarse, casi sin mirarlos y los mete en sus piernas con una rapidez insuperable. Lo mismo hace con la camisa de cuello redondo y la sudadera. No va a mirarse al espejo. No va a hacerlo cuando ella sabe que luce horrible, horrible, tan horrible como lo ha hecho los últimos días.

Baja corriendo hacia la cocina. Toma una respiración profunda antes de entrar y ver a Mikasa, e intentar sonreírle a través de la ansiedad para que no note lo mal que se siente está mañana.

—Hola, buenos días — Mikasa le dice mientras coloca un plato con fruta en su lugar.

A Eren le pican los dedos de las manos. El esmalte de uñas se ha ido. Su cuerpo, su alma, todo de sí se siente fuera de lugar. Se sienta, sin responder, picotea la fruta sin ser capaz de dejar de mirar sus manos de dedos huesudos, pálidas, simples, sin colores brillantes y cálidos.

—¿Eren? — Mikasa le llama, su cuerpo se tensa al ser llamada por el nombre equivocado.

—¿Qué? — espera que su voz no sea tan insegura como cree haberla escuchado.

Mikasa le mira. Y _Eren_ , se repite, Eren, la mira también, de pies a cabeza. Desde sus bonitas botas peludas para la nieve, porque según el pronóstico hoy nevará por la tarde, hasta la chamarra negra que le da figura a su cuerpo, se detiene, brevemente, en la falda rosa y en las medias grises. Cierra los ojos un par de segundos, los suficientes para convencerse de que no hay nada que deba envidiarle a Mikasa.

—No llevas zapatos para la nieve — Mikasa le dice mirando sus pies. Eren baja la mirada también. Ella absolutamente odia las botas de nieve que tiene. No son para nada bonitas, son demasiado masculinas, y hoy de todos los días, siente una absoluta aversión a todo ello. Y si tiene que admitirlo, en silencio, en su interior, ella no está demasiado segura de cómo lidiar con lo que le sucede, porque es la primavera vez que le pasa de esta forma, por lo general algo simple como pintarse las uñas o usar un pasador resolvería el problema, pero incluso si sube y pinta sus uñas de nuevo no siente que vaya a funcionar. Es como si esta parte suya estuviese intentando revelarse sin consideraciones, como si estuviese cansada de que le niegue y ahora no hiciese otra cosa más que ponerse en contra de lo que debe de ser, contra lo que es correcto.

—Volveré temprano a casa — se excusa —, en el pronóstico dijeron que no nevaría hasta la tarde.

—Pero el pronóstico no siempre tiene razón.

—Voy a estar bien, Mikasa — alza la voz, casi como un grito, y el tenedor se hunde en un trozo de sandía con violencia. Cuando mira a Mikasa descubre que ella le está mirando con pena.

—Puede prestarte unas, _Erin_ — Mikasa baja la mirada a su propio plato, picotea su fruta y lleva pequeños trozos a su boca sin volver a mirar a Eren, como si las palabras anteriores no hubiesen abandonado su boca nunca.

 _Erin._ Entiende en un segundo que Mikasa se ha dado cuenta que hoy también es una chica, y aunque han tenido está conversación antes, y Eren le ha dicho que no importa cómo quiera llamarla, sigue siendo una persona con un corazón latiendo para darle vida y sangre roja corriendo por sus venas, Mikasa siempre ha preferido llamarle de acuerdo a cómo se siente, porque sabe lo feliz que le hace.

—Ven conmigo — Mikasa dice poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Erin para llevarla consigo, justo en el momento en el que su padre entra a la cocina.

—¿A dónde van? Se les hará tarde para ir a clases.

—Será rápido, Erin ha olvidado algo.

La pronunciación del nombre es intencional, su padre lo entiende cuando medio sonríe y asiente para que puedan retirarse, no sin antes agregar que tengan prisa.

Entran a la habitación de Mikasa, un lugar completamente diferente al suyo. En su propia habitación, Erin no tiene mucho, además de lo esencial –una cama, su armario y un escritorio–, sus paredes no están tapizadas y mantiene la mayor parte del tiempo las cortinas y su ventana cerrada y, en caso de que decidiera abrirlas, no hay mucho que ver más que el bosque que se extiende lejano alrededor del pueblo. En cambio desde la habitación de Mikasa se puede ver el sol desde lo alto en las colinas del norte, y si tan solo vivieran unos kilómetros más hacia el rio, está segura de que no hubiese tenido un problema en aceptar esta habitación cuando su papá se la ofreció el día que se mudaron, solo para levantarse y ver el sol amanecer sin perdérselo una sola vez. Mikasa tiene, además, en sus paredes los pósters de grupos musicales y otras cosas que le gustan, como el del Ojo de providencia que tiene sobre su cama, o el de Linkin Park tras la puerta.

—Siéntate — Mikasa le toma por los hombros y le guía frente a su tocador y le sienta ella misma. Erin desvía la mirada tan pronto llega ahí, aun incapaz de mirarse.

Mikasa desaparece y luego vuelve con un par de botas de suela dura que tras mirarlas detenidamente son para chica, aunque no lucen lo suficientemente femeninas como para ser muy obvias. De alguna forma son un alivio para Erin, pero no la hacen sentir tan bien como le gustaría.

Probablemente Mikasa nota eso, porque antes de que salga de su habitación con las botas puestas, esta le detiene por la muñeca y sin esperarlo, y sin que Mikasa le avisara, siente de pronto sobre sus labios el lápiz del brillo de labios de Mikasa.

Se aleja rápidamente, en la realización de lo que su hermana está por hacer. Asustada. Mikasa da un paso hacia ella, y toma su mano de nuevo; sus manos tiemblan y están heladas, no por el frío que hace, sino por los nervios que están a un solo paso de convertirse en pánico. Siente un hueco helado en su abdomen, y si no fuera porque le parece inapropiado, desde hace un rato hubiera vomitado.

—Es transparente, puedes decir que es para que el frío no reseque tus labios.

Erin desvía la mirada, sus manos aún tiemblan, el terror acunado en la esquina de sus iris, pero Mikasa no dice nada al respecto, simplemente se queda ahí. Espera algunos segundos antes de volver a acercarse y tomar su barbilla para intentar una siguiente vez.

Erin cierra los ojos, no huye de nuevo.

—Eres hermosa — Mikasa le dice cuando termina, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Pero, como si hubiese dicho lo contrario, recibe una mirada molesta.

Los bonitos ojos de Erin se abren de golpe y su boca parece preparada para gritar. Pero nunca grita, y Mikasa sonríe.

—No lo digas de nuevo — Erin pide, bajando la mirada, intentando ocultarla entre sus castaños cabellos. — No vuelvas a hacerlo — ruega. Mikasa está preparada para recibirla en sus brazos, se acerca a ella y la envuelve en un abrazo, dejando que oculte sus bonitos ojos en la unión de su cuello —.Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme creer que sentirme como me siento está bien. — Y se rompe, como muchas otras veces se ha roto. Mikasa casi puede ver como otro pequeño pedazo de lo que Eren es cae al piso y se fragmenta en millones de piezas que resultarán imposibles de armar. La aprieta un poquito más fuerte. Y quisiera decirle que todo va a estar bien, que ella va a estar bien, pero no puede, de verdad que no puede, porque Eren Jaeger tiene algunas cosas que le hacen ser diferente, y ser diferente en un lugar donde todos son iguales nunca ha sido una buena idea.


	6. V- Miradas congeladas

_._

* * *

 _Batallas y dolores,_  
 _tengo mi tristeza encadenada._  
 _Ten paciencia conmigo, Fe._  
 _Espera, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

 _No necesito una razón_  
 _sólo quiero sentir algo._  
 _Sabes que puedes herirme_  
 _cada vez que te dejo entrar._  
 _Así que ven y salva esta noche,_  
 _porque tu y yo estamos perdidos de por vida._

 **|5|**

 **Miradas congeladas.**

 **•**

 ** _Levi_**

Temprano por la mañana, demasiado temprano por la mañana de un nuevo día, el pueblo duerme. Son apenas las cinco y el pueblo es austero y silencioso siempre a esta hora; las esquinas solitarias parecen susurrar con el viento y las calles humedecidas por el sereno no le dan un mejor aspecto al lugar. Levi cruza sin el menor cuidado las calles, no importa de todos modos, nadie está despierto a esta hora y el pequeño pueblo olvidado de Trost no es precisamente un lugar que los turistas amen visitar. El viento sopla con fuerza y Levi siente su piel expuesta partirse y sus huesos acalambrarse. Pero encuentra en sí mismo la motivación suficiente para correr cuando ve su casa a solo unos pasos de él.

Ha sido un día de mierda.

Palpa los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta dar con el bulto familiar que son sus llaves y casi quiere sonreír ante la satisfacción que siente de estar por fin en casa después de un largo día. Abre la puerta y está rechina un poco, Levi hace una nota mental de arreglar eso más tarde, por ahora todo lo quiere hacer es aprovechar la pocas horas que le quedan antes de ir a clases para descansar un poco, no es que pueda dormir demasiado cuando sufre de insomnio sin embargo. De camino a su habitación se dedica a quitar prenda por prenda sus ropas, necesita una ducha, después de una larga noche llena de personas apestosas a su alrededor lo menos que merece es una ducha antes de meterse a la cama.

Una vez aseado y la ropa sucia perfectamente doblada y depositada en el cesto de la lavandería, Levi se permite por fin descansar. Cada uno de sus músculos sucumbiendo ante la suavidad del colchón y las sábanas limpias; si él pudiera no se levantaría de ese lugar durante meses, quizás años. Cierra los ojos, intentado dormir.

Sin embargo apenas ha pasado una hora cuando él despierta.

La semana aún no termina, tiene que ir a la escuela.

Perezosamente estira su cuerpo y deja ir un bostezo. Luego cambia sus pantalones de chándal por unos jeans limpios y la camisa negra de manga larga que ha usado para dormir decide dejarla, está limpia después de todo, y aunque él suele ser quisquilloso con todo eso de los gérmenes y la higiene, tampoco es alguien a quien le guste exagerar. Cuando baja al primer piso de su casa lo primero que hace es mirar la hora en su teléfono móvil; como si lo hubiese predicho, justo en el momento que él lo toma entre sus delgados y largos dedos el teléfono comienza a vibrar.

 _Cuatro ojos de mierda,_ se lee. Y a Levi no le hace muy feliz que Hanji Zoe sea lo primero que escuche al despertar, pero responde de todos modos, a sabiendas de que ella no dejará de molestar hasta que lo haga.

—¡Leviii! — ella chilla ruidosamente —. Necesito que me ayudes, tengo está enorme caja conmigo que mis frágiles brazos no pueden llevar y...

Levi no necesita saber nada más, no necesita quedarse y escuchar las miles de razones de por qué tiene esa caja, ni mucho menos el por qué quiere llevarla a la escuela, así que cuelga. Cuando Hanji no llama de vuelta, él sabe que ella sabe que ha quedado implícita su aceptación para ir a ayudarla con esa maldita caja.

.

El lado amable, o el pequeño beneficio del que Levi goza cuando se trata de ayudar a Hanji Zoe son los desayunos gratis que recibe de la madre de esta como recompensa por ayudar siempre a su hija. Y los favores que Hanji termina debiéndole y pagándole con alguna cosa especial que necesite. Como la vez en que Levi le ayudó a liberar las ranas que pensaban examinar en su clase de laboratorio y ella terminó recompensándole con el disco de vinilo de los Rolling Stones que llevaba meses buscando. O esa otra cuando le obligó a participar en una de sus marchas activistas contra la experimentación animal en la ciudad vecina y a la que su madre no le permitiría ir si iba sola, y él tuvo que ir con ella (no porque le preocupara también) y ella le agradeció pagando sus comidas durante todo un mes.

Visto así puede sonar bastante conveniente, y de hecho es la respuesta que Levi no se cansa de dar cada vez que alguien pregunta por qué sigue siendo su amigo, no obstante ese tipo de cosas vinieron con el tiempo. En realidad Levi no recuerda con claridad cómo terminaron siendo amigos, tal vez solo fue la insistencia de ella por conocerle e ignorar su aspecto huraño y su trato hosco lo que les llevó a ese punto, pero lo cierto es que sin esperarlo ver a Hanji cada mañana y sentirla pululando a su alrededor con su palabrería sin sentido se volvió bastante natural de repente. Que ella le pidiera favores y luego le recompensase por ello, fue idea de ella, no suya, Levi jamás cobraría un favor; bien, mentira, sí que lo cobraría, pero no a sus amigos, y ahí, en un rincón oscuro y podrido de su corazón, considera a Hanji Zoe su mejor amiga.

—Y~ ¿no te mueres de ganas por saber?

—No.

—Oh, vamos Levi, seguro que sí.

—No me importa.

—Bien, si tanto insistes te lo diré. Es la propaganda que planeo colocar por cada rincón de la escuela sobre los beneficios que una vida vegana puede darte. Moblit me ayudó con el arte.

—Te dije que no me importa.

Hanji, sin embargo, continúa hablando como si no le hubiese escuchado. Levi, con el rostro inmutable, pretende escucharle.

.

En el pronóstico han dicho que nevería, que por eso había estado lloviendo sin consideración los últimos días, y que a partir de ahora la temperatura descendería más allá de los cero grados como una pronta bienvenida al cada vez más cercano invierno. Levi no está muy feliz por ello.

Cuando llega a la escuela, con Hanji sin parar de hablar y después de dejar la maldita caja con la propaganda que el director ha autorizado pegar por los pasillos guardada en el laboratorio, Levi va con rapidez hacia su casillero para tomar sus libros y luego dirige sus pasos a la cafetería para comprar un vaso de café. De ese modo él se cree capaz de sobrevivir a un nuevo día.

Para sorpresa suya, Eren no ha sido suspendido. El crío está ahí en su lugar con la cabeza sobre la mesa y sus brazos sirviéndole de almohada. A su alrededor, de nuevo, igual que siempre, nadie parece demasiado proactive a involucrarlo con ellos. Aunque si es un poco sincero nunca ha comprendido el placer de la gran mayoría de estudiantes –y algunos profesores–, sobre pertenecer a un selectivo grupo donde no hacen otra cosa más que encasillarte o juzgarte, llevándote a un punto de quiebre donde ni siquiera eres capaz de recodar quien eras antes de ello.

A Levi nunca la ha importado esa blasfemia; él tiene amigos, claro, selectos, por supuesto, pero no en el sentido de que todos compartan gustos e intereses, o que al menos finjan que es así, no, de hecho todo lo contrario, los amigos que Levi tiene puede jurar son lo más sincero y honesto que pudo llegar a encontrar en un mundo podrido como lo es la adolescencia. Todos son distintos y se aceptan con esas diferencias, incluso a él y su mala boca, y no se juzgan. Conviven en armonía y encuentran su diversión en esas contrariedades, y es bastante bueno de esa manera.

Por eso Levi no comprende cuál es el punto de buscar _pertenecer_ a un lugar donde no se pertenece. No hay ningún sentido en ello. Alguna vez Hanji le había dicho que eso era porque él era un desinteresado total y que no todo el mundo puede andar por la vida ignorando los comentarios de los demás o importándole poco la opinión de otros, como Levi, a quien poco y nada le importa el mundo a su alrededor. Levi había pensado, después de escucharla decir aquello, que probablemente es cierto y a él no le importa la opinión que los demás tengan sobre él, y eso le había llevado a recordar todo ese montón de cosas que no le gusta recordar y que, de ser posible, le gustaría embotellarlas en algún frasco irrompible y tirarlo junto a la basura.

Pero no es tan sencillo.

Se acerca y carraspea para hacerle saber al niño que ha llegado y que debe dejarle pasar. Eren alza la mirada, y puede ser solo su imaginación, pero el crío parece perdido, triste, casi deshecho. Y Levi vuelve a sentirse culpable cuando mira las manos del chico sin esmalte. No está seguro del por qué, y mucho menos lo está de si realmente quiere averiguarlo, pero siente una extraña necesidad de solucionar las cosas. Porque él no es tonto, ni mucho menos despistado, o en cualquier caso Eren no es bueno fingiendo sus emociones, y se ha dado cuenta que el comentario de ayer le ha afectado más de lo que en un principio creyó había hecho. No obstante no puede regresar el tiempo y solucionar su error, y disculparse no está en sus planes, él no es de las personas que se disculpa después de todo.

—Buenos días — dice a cambio, por primera vez ¿en qué? Una semana dos días, se recuerda. Eren llegó la semana pasada y hoy es miércoles, así que...

—Buen día — Eren le dice, Levi ni siquiera esperaba que el chico le respondiera.

Sentados de nuevo, sin decirse nada uno al otro, Levi siente de pronto la necesidad de mirar a Eren y no hace ningún esfuerzo por reprimirse cuando su rostro gira, a la vez que Eren hace lo mismo. Así viéndolo de cerca, tomándose el tiempo para grabar cada pequeña arruga en su memoria, Levi nota que Eren tiene los ojos _malditamente_ tristes, que sus ojeras son mucho más prominentes que antes, que parece haber estado llorando por el rojo que opaca el color vibrante de sus ojos; que su piel es bronceada pero pálida, que su rostro es redondo al igual que sus ojos, y si tan solo tuviese una buena razón para sonreír, sus pómulos enmarcarían mejor lo _bonita_ de su cara de pestañas largas. Levi ve también (nota aparte) que los labios del chico brillan, apenas.

—¿Qué? — Eren suelta, brusco, y su ceño se frunce. Levi se da cuenta apenas un par de segundos después que tal vez Eren ha esperado alguna clase de comentario mordaz como el del día anterior.

Levi se encoge de hombros, sin responder.

Fingiendo que Eren no está ahí saca su libreta de música y le abre en la página que ha dejado marcada algunas horas atrás, cuando intentaba escribir algo bueno en el auto de Farlan, un amigo cercano, con quien comparte su gusto por la música y con quien, clandestinamente y contra las normas escolares sobre no dejar que sus estudiantes trabajen, labora en un club de la ciudad.

Levi es capaz de sentir todo el maldito tiempo la mirada de Eren sobre él y a pesar de que intenta no tomarle importancia no puede evitar sentirse incómodo con el repentino análisis al que está siendo sometido.

—¿Qué? — está vez es el quién pregunta, un poco más brusco y duro que el tono de Eren, tanto como para sacarle un susto. El crío desvía la mirada tan solo un segundo, como si dudará de lo que sea que está por decir, o buscase sus palabras en algún ser imaginario sobre su hombro, luego vuelve a mirar a Levi, extrañamente, con una sonrisa torcida, está por decir algo cuando el profesor entra y les pide a todos que guarden silencio y presten atención.

No es que todos le hagan caso de todos modos, pero Levi vuelve su vista al frente y vuelve a ignorar a Eren. Y Eren a cambio hace lo mismo con él.


	7. VI- Puesta de Sol

_._

* * *

 _El ayer no es más que un mal recuerdo_  
 _y es hora de deshacerse de él eternamente._  
 _No estás sola, no te preocupes más por eso._  
 _La noche es tuya y me pregunto qué es lo que esperas;_  
 _solo puede mejorar._

 _Es una vida sin corazón._  
 _Y se ha ido en un minuto_  
 _¿por qué no lo admites?_  
 _Es un cruel, cruel mundo._  
 _Una cuna de pecadores,_  
 _donde los perdedores son ganadores._

 **|6|**

 **Puesta de Sol.**

 **•**

 ** _Eren_**

Para mitad del día Erin no se siente mucho mejor, ni siquiera está cerca de estarlo. Quiere volver a casa y meterse bajo sus sábanas y no salir de ahí hasta que sepa que todo está bien, que todo al fin está en su lugar y es correcto, pero no puede. No puede ni siquiera correr junto a Mikasa y llorarle como muchas otras veces antes, porque continúa fingiendo que todo está bien, y no quiere admitir que no lo está.

Es hora del descanso, y aunque el clima va empeorando con el pasar de las horas, Erin no tiene las energías ni el humor de soportar las miradas curiosas que últimamente recibe, gracias a que él imbécil de Jean se encargó de gritar a media escuela sobre lo _raro_ que es, así que luchando contra su piel que se eriza y sus dientes que castañetean, sube a lo azotea del edifico en pros de mantenerse tranquila, y tal vez, de algún modo, aliviar un poco su incomodidad.

Ahí arriba el aire corre mucho más helado, las copas de los pinos y los árboles no ayudan mucho con la sombra que forman. En su antiguo hogar Erin nunca había experimentado esta clase de clima, por lo general el termómetro no marcaba nada menor a doce grados, ni siquiera nevaba. Pero este es un lugar oculto entre montañas, claro que es de esperarse que caiga nieve. Se abraza a sí misma para darse calor a la vez que se acerca a la reja que rodea el lugar y mira hacia abajo, a los chicos que juegan fútbol y a las chicas que platican entre ellas con sonrisas traviesas y miradas coquetas.

Erin se recarga sobre el muro cercano, el de la entrada al lugar, y se desliza lentamente a través de el hasta que está sentada sobre el frío piso. Cierra los ojos, el viento sopla y le congela las pestañas y le parte los labios. Oculta en los bolsillos de su chamarra las manos enguatadas y siente entre sus dedos el brillo de labios que Mikasa le ha dado esta mañana.

Su mente, traicionera, no deja de repetir como un casete que es rebobinado las palabras que Mikasa le obsequió esa mañana, y como repentinamente estas le hicieron sentir tranquila. Pero, a su vez, no olvida las últimas palabras que recibió de mamá, y las que sin duda tienen un mayor peso para Erin, pues mamá nunca se equivoca, nunca lo ha hecho ¿por qué habría de hacerlo con esto?

Su padre, Mikasa, no se cansan de decirle que todo está bien con ella, que no hay nada de malo en querer ser quien es, pero todo el mundo a su alrededor, la mayoría siendo objetivos, piensan lo contrario, ¿y cuándo alguna vez alguien le ha hecho caso a las minorías?

Lleva sus rodillas contra su pecho, las abraza y oculta su rostro entre ellas. Tal vez se saltará la siguiente clase. Tal vez, si pudiera, se saltaría la vida. La idea, absurda, le hace sonreír.

Son unos minutos, no está segura de cuántos porque no les ha contado, pero del frío silencio en el que se ve envuelta, de pronto, como el sol de mediodía que brilla en lo alto del cielo entre las nubes, ella escucha una voz, fuerte y poderosa, que oscila desde la pared de al lado.

Es un sonido increíblemente hermoso, tanto, que ella no encuentra las palabras que puedan describirlo. Abre los ojos lentamente, consciente de qué tal vez la persona del otro lado de la pared no sabe que ella está ahí, intenta no moverse demasiado y no hacer ruido, incluso contiene la respiración un segundo.

 _—_ _Si el "Felices para siempre" existiera, seguiría abrazándote así. Todos esos cuentos de hadas están llenos de basura. Una maldita canción de amor más, no soportaré*_ _... —_ ella reconoce la voz a pesar de que el tono es menos rasposo y brusco que cuando habla, y las palabras son mucho más cálidas y dulces que las que le ha escuchado usar con sus compañeros de clase. Además, hay sólo una persona en ese lugar que Erin conoce, escribe canciones: su compañero de mesa, Levi Ackerman.

A Erin le gusta Levi Ackerman, no de manera romántica, a ella le gusta de esa forma en la que suelen gustarle los zapatos en una vitrina, por su color, por su forma, por el brillo a su alrededor. Le gusta como le gusta Mikasa, o su padre, o incluso su profesor de laboratorio y la chica explosiva que siempre revolotea alrededor de él. Le gusta el tipo de persona que es. Desde su punto de vista, juzgando por apariencia (aunque no es algo que le guste hacer), Levi es el tipo de _chico_ que su madre sin duda aceptaría, el tipo de chico que a ella le gustaría ser. Es fuerte, es inteligente, es callado y parece tener una condición física envidiable, es alguien _masculino_ sin llegar a ser demasiado hosco, como Reiner, con todos esos músculos que no sirven para otra cosa más que para impresionar.

Erin quisiera, si pudiera, pedirle a Levi que le enseñe a ser alguien como él, que le ayude a _curarse,_ pero qué tan raro sería decirle _"enséñame a ser hombre"_. Erin se ríe de solo pensarlo. Probablemente Levi pensaría que no está haciendo más que burlarse de él y le golpearía, o, sin llegar a la violencia, pediría un cambio inmediato de lugar. Además, es seguro que ya piensa que es raro, igual que los otros, o no le habría dicho lo de pintarse las uñas.

Erin suspira, arrastrándose tan silenciosamente como puede, a gatas se acerca a la esquina que conecta las paredes para escuchar mejor.

Hay gruñidos de frustración y murmullos de desesperación. Luego tarareos y al final su voz intentando darle una buena entonación a las letras. Erin no puede saberlo pero lo imagina, los deseos de Levi por tener una guitarra en este momento. Eso es algo que Erin ha descubierto tan solo con mirar sus manos, Levi parece ser el tipo de persona que toca varios instrumentos, y Erin se pregunta cómo sonarían todos ellos si tuviera la ocasión de escucharlos.

No puede pensar mucho en ello cuando el timbre suena. La idea de saltarse las siguientes clases es descartada cuando recuerda que Levi no es el tipo de sujeto que se salta clases, y que ella está justo en el lugar visible cerca de la puerta que les regresará al infierno escolar.

Rápidamente se pone de pie y corre a la puerta, que no está demasiado lejos de ella, y entra ahí mucho antes de que Levi pueda percatarse de que ha sido escuchado. Baja corriendo las escaleras a una velocidad digna de competencias y cuando está por girar en el pasillo rumbo a su clase, choca bruscamente con otro cuerpo, ambos siendo catapultados al piso.

De espaldas en la losa, Erin lleva su brazo sobre sus ojos y contiene un suspiro frustrado. Genial, es lo que necesitaba, meterse en más problemas de los que ya tiene. Es obvio que en esta escuela no le agrada a nadie, aquí, a diferencia del antiguo lugar donde vivía, donde todo era mucho más grande y había mucha más gente interesante a quien prestarle atención, Erin no puede pasar desapercibida con los pasadores en el pelo o las uñas pintadas; aquí todos se conocen y los rumores se extienden como mecha de fuego en la pólvora.

Lo que por una parte está bien, porque así ella no olvidará nunca quién es, y qué está mal. Y tal vez el proceso de sanación en el que ella misma se ha metido, sea más rápido. Pero por otro lado sentir el rechazo y la desaprobación de los otros, como si no tuviera suficiente con el de su madre y el propio, le hacen sentir terriblemente triste.

Siente, apenas, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, y hace un duro esfuerzo para que éstas no salgan. La imagen de lo patética que debe lucir ahí tirada en el pasillo solo le hace sentir tan mediocre.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? — la voz viene desde enfrente. Erin quita el brazo que cubre sus ojos y apenas levantándose sobre sus codos decide mirar a la persona que ha chocado.

Cuando se miran, directamente, la chica con quien ha colapsado y a quien reconoce como su compañera de clases llena de energía, le sonríe de manera cálida. Ella es la primera en ponerse de pie y ofrecerle una mano en un signo de ayuda.

—¡Me sorprendiste! Saliendo así de la nada — le dice en el momento que recibe su mano.

Alrededor de ellas los demás estudiantes, presurosos por entrar a tiempo a clases, apenas les dirigen una mirada fugaz antes de continuar su camino. Hanji Zoe, como sabe que se llama, también es una persona bastante popular en los pasillos, por un montón de razones que Erin no sabe clasificar entre buenas y malas.

—Lo siento — Erin se disculpa, soltando su mano tan pronto se da cuenta que han permanecido sujetas más tiempo del moralmente correcto.

Se encoge en sí misma, incómoda. Ninguna dice nada, pero tampoco ninguna parece dispuesta a moverse de donde están. Erin ni siquiera se atreve a mirar a la otra chica, aunque puede sentir que Hanji sí que le está mirando, fija y descaradamente.

—¡Levi! — ella grita de repente, provocando un pequeño brinco en Erin. Ella no necesita mirar hacia atrás para saber que Levi está bajando por las mismas escaleras que ella descendió algunos minutos atrás. Ruega, a todo los seres divinos que conoce, porque él no haya sido capaz de notar su presencia.

—No. — Levi dice tan pronto tiene a Hanji frente a él, pasando de largo e ignorando su presencia.

—Pero si no te he pedido nada — Hanji le grita cuando él está alejándose rumbo a su salón.

Apenas lanzando una mirada por sobre su hombro, Erin se siente intimidada y baja los ojos, hacia la mano pálida que sostiene la libreta en la que garabatea todo el tiempo. Es una libreta de pasta negra, no hay ni un solo adorno sobre ella y de hecho parece no ser demasiado vieja, y, por lo que ha visto, no parece haber aún tantas canciones como ella esperaría, lo que le lleva a pensar que quizá esta libreta es nueva, y que puede haber otras más ocultas por ahí, con todo eso de que Levi siempre parece estar pensando en cosas nuevas.

—Quieres que te ayude a pegar tu porquería de carteles, y no estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, traje tu caja de mierda a la escuela, confórmate. — vuelve su mirada al frente y da apenas dos pasos cuando se detiene y parece dudar, vuelve a mirar sobre su hombro, está vez mirando directamente a Erin. Ella se pone tensa al recibir ese análisis de pies a cabeza nada discreto, sintiéndose tan ridícula y horrible al ser consciente de sí misma nuevamente ante la descarada mirada de su compañero de clases.

Levi achina sus ojos sobre ella, y ella sujeta su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda en un signo de intranquilidad, desvía también su mirada, lejos de él. Espera que diga algo, no sé, cualquier cosa, algo tal vez sobre las botas que lleva, o el brillo de labios que aunque discreto es notorio si se mira bien. Pero Erin solo escucha un resoplido de labios antes de escucharle partir por completo.

—Ja, ja — Hanji se ríe, colocando sus manos en jarras sobre sus caderas —. Bueno no esperaba que dijera que sí en primer lugar.

Erin mira hacia su derecha, hacia su izquierda y luego hacia atrás, no hay nadie en los pasillos además de ella, no obstante no está segura de sí Hanji verdaderamente le habla a ella. A ella de todas las personas. Nadie a parte de Mikasa le habla en esta escuela; no es que antes hubiese sido muy popular, claro que no, para Erin siempre ha sido difícil hacer amigos, y entre minorías siempre ha estado cómoda, pero al menos antes ella pasaba desapercibida, nadie le notaba, ni le molestaba, aquí todo el mundo le nota, y todo el mundo parece estar en su contra.

—¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? — está vez Erin puede estar segura de que le habla a ella, porque Hanji le mira sonriente de nuevo.

—¿Sobre qué? — Erin pregunta, colocando los cabellos del fleco que cae sobre su cara tras su oreja.

—Me vas a ayudar ¿verdad?

—No... yo...

—No te preocupes, el director ha dado su autorización y nos otorgará un justificante para las próximas clases.

Erin no tiene la oportunidad de decir nada, pues Hanji ya está poniendo en sus brazos una gran pila de carteles. E indicándole que deben avanzar. Resignada, ella solo suelta un suspiro; el sol del mediodía iluminando sus siluetas mientras caminan por los pasillos.

•

 _*Maroon 5, Payphone_


	8. VII- Carteles y es un placer conocerte

_._

* * *

 _Te construyeron una jaula de diamantes y oro_  
 _un hermoso lugar para ti, para que envejezcas._  
 _Ellos te trajeron la luna_  
 _y te sirvieron la mentira._  
 _Y todo lo que querías_  
 _era libertad para volar._

 **|7|**

 **Carteles y "es un placer conocerte".**

 **•**

 ** _Hanji._**

Hanji Zoe es una persona diferente. Quizá no en demasiados sentidos, pero diferente al fin. Es algo sobre lo que se mantiene consciente y a lo que realmente no le toma importancia, ni siquiera cuando los demás a su alrededor balbucean o se ríen de ella. No puede decir que es alguien desinteresada, porque ese no es el caso, que no le importe la opinión que los demás tengan de ella, no significa que no le afecte, porque lo hace, a veces, aunque jamás en la vida les daría la satisfacción de saber sobre ello a todos esos perdedores, como Levi dice.

Hanji Zoe también es una persona curiosa y bastante observadora. Ella cree, y nunca antes se ha equivocado, que puede saber todo de una persona con solo mirarle a los ojos, y tras un rápido análisis a los pequeños gestos y manías. No es una persona prejuiciosa y no le gusta juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, pero es inevitable no sacar conclusiones sobre una persona incluso antes de conocerla, y aun así siempre espera por sorpresas.

 _"Porque las personas evolucionan y cambian"_ le dijo una vez su padre. Algo absolutamente cierto, porque ella, incluso si sigue siendo la niña vivaz y curiosa de siempre, ha experimentado pequeños cambios a lo largo de los años. Cosas que antes le apasionaban ya no lo hacen tanto, y cosas que nunca pensó le emocionarían, ahora son algo con lo que no puede vivir.

Ella es también alguien bastante sentimental y apegada, y tal vez un poco crédula, según Levi, _siempre esperando lo mejor de todos aun cuando sabes que no son más que unos malditos cerdos_. Ella simplemente sonríe, con pesar, porque tal vez es cierto, pero ese el tipo de persona que ella es. Es juiciosa sí, y no dudaría en defender del mismo infierno a quienes ama, pero ella cree que todos, en mayor o menor medida, tienen algo de bondad en sus corazones.

 _Y si soy amable con ellos es porque así lo deseo, Levi, no porque espere algo a cambio. Ni siquiera espero esa amabilidad de vuelta. Me gusta ayudar a otros, eso es todo._ Su madre había dicho una vez hace ya bastante tiempo, que incluso si es amable con los demás, Hanji es principalmente impulsada a sociabilizar con los menos queridos porque son personas que despiertan su curiosidad, como si fuesen su proyecto personal de causa de caridad. A Hanji no le gustó aquello, pero no pudo negarlo del todo, porque en parte es cierto. Las personas solitarias, las personas bruscas, los introvertidos, los extrovertidos, los rudos, todos ellos, tienen una razón de ser, y a ella le genera ruido conocer esas razones y saber si tal vez, de algún modo, ella podría ser capaz de ayudar.

Aunque no todas las personas suelen tomar de buen modo su curiosidad.

Y no los culpa.

Nadie estaría feliz de saber que una chica cualquiera quiere estar cerca de ti con el único propósito de saber por qué eres como eres, por qué te rechazan como te rechazan.

Y no obstante sus intenciones nunca han sido malas. Al final aquellos menos interesados o más absolutamente desinteresados, han terminado siendo sus amigos más cercanos, como Levi.

Levi llegó a este pueblo siendo un niño de diez años, apático, solitario, brusco, nadie en la escuela se atrevía a cruzar palabra con él e, incluso a una edad temprana, hubo sobre su persona toda clase de rumores desagradables. _"Escuché que no tiene mamá" "Su padre es un viejo alcohólico" "¿En serio? Mi mamá dijo que es un hombre que hace daño a otros" "Yo le vi a él golpeando a dos hombre adultos" "Que miedo, tal vez no deberíamos acercarnos a él"..._ Hanji, a distancia, había visto al joven Levi sentado en la biblioteca leyendo alguna clase de novela demasiado difícil para niños de su edad, él era capaz de escuchar lo que se decía, era obvio, pero decidía ignorar todas esas palabras y parecía absolutamente complacido con ellas y con la disposición de todos los demás de alejarse de él. No fue difícil concluir que eso era lo que él buscaba. Soledad. Ningún amigo.

Para mala suerte suya, Hanji nunca ha sido la clase de persona que se deja intimidar por los rumores.

—¡Oh! Pongamos una más aquí, la disposición es la justa para que no pase desapercibido ¿no lo crees? — No es la primera vez que ella hace esa clase de pregunta o que intenta de algún modo entablar una conversación con su compañero nuevo, Eren, pero él sólo responde con monosílabos o un asentimiento de cabeza, procurando en todo momento no mirarla directamente.

Si su madre le viera ahora no dudaría ni un segundo en decir que Eren es su nuevo proyecto personal. Lo cual de cierto modo es cierto, pero también es porque el chico en verdad despierta en ella una especie de cariño e instinto protector con sus ojitos tristes y el arrastrar de sus pasos.

—¿Tu lo diseñaste? — pregunta por primera vez, es apenas un susurro, como si estuviesen en medio de una iglesia y el chico tuviese miedo de perturbar a los demás. Hanji siente que la emoción bulle desde el fondo hasta cubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la realización de que él al fin está dispuesto a hablar con ella.

—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero sería una mentira. En el club de biología hay un chico llamado Moblit que sabe sobre esto más que cualquier otro artista amateur, y él me ayuda con ello.

—Es genial — hay un pequeño temblor en sus labios, como si reprimiera una sonrisa.

—¿Verdad que sí? Él no lo cree y dice que no es tan bueno como le gustaría, pero yo creo que sí que lo es y solo está siendo demasiado modesto...

Y entonces ella empieza hablar y hablar, sobre Moblit, sobre lo que él suele hacer por ella, sobre cómo se conocieron hace ya algunos años cuando Hanji era molestada por un grupo particularmente engreído en el pueblo y cómo él sin dudarlo le había defendido de ellos incluso si bajo toda la valentía que mostraba había un completo gallina. Le cuenta como poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse, y como pronto él se convirtió en alguien importante en su vida así como ella en la de él. Le habla sobre aquella vez en la que se metieron en problemas por pegar carteles en el ayuntamiento del pueblo contra la caza de animales anual y cómo de algún modo lograron ser escuchados (y castigados por sus madres también).

Lentamente, tan lentamente, Hanji ve como Eren se relaja con ella, el cómo su cuerpo deja de estar tenso y se permite seguir preguntando sobre una u otra cosa; deja de ser consciente de sí mismo y deja fluir de él su verdadero ser, al menos un poco, un ser curioso y determinado, casi como ella. Hanji se plantea entonces si tal vez es este el momento en el que ella debe hablar sobre lo que ya sabe, sobre lo que ya ha notado. O si debe esperar a que sea el mismo Eren quien saque el tema a colación.

Después de todo ella no quiere herirle de ningún modo.

—¿Por qué se mudaron aquí? — pregunta a cambio, lo que parece no ser la mejor forma de conseguir que el chico hable, porque de nuevo su cuerpo se tensa y su mirada rehúye de todo una vez más. Hanji no espera meter la pata con esa pregunta, pero definitivamente lo ha hecho, y ahora ella ya no puede estar segura de sí haber preguntado por _aquello_ hubiese sido mejor que esto.

—Mis padres se divorciaron — dice, aunque su voz no suena llena de la confianza que parecía tener apenas unos minutos atrás.

—Lo si-

—No digas que lo sientes, no es tu culpa y no sirve de nada que lo lamentes.

Hanji se queda callada sin saber qué más decir.

—Fue mi culpa — Eren le sorprende diciendo.

De pie en medio del pasillo, pequeños copos de nieve comienzan a chocar contra los cristales de las ventanas. El frío desciende gradualmente justo como la incomodidad se hace dueña de la situación. Hanji dirige una mirada a los finos dedos del chico a su lado: largos y delicados. Sus ojos se dirigen a la piel pálida de su rostro, los cabellos castaños implacables, la feroz mirada que le toma desprevenida. Hanji traga saliva. Eren no aparta la vista y la sigue mirando como si esperase una respuesta.

Ella entreabre la boca despacio.

—¿No vas a preguntar por qué?

Hanji no sabe qué decir. Sus pensamientos están bloqueados por la imagen tan triste del joven que tiene frente a ella. De toda la culpa que parece acarrear consigo y de cómo eso retiene el fuego que bulle en su interior. Piensa en aves, no en esas aves que cantan y vuelan libres alrededor del bosque cada ciertas temporadas no, piensa en los pajarillos que su madre tuvo enjaulados hace algún tiempo, antes de que decidiera dedicar su vida a salvar otra vidas. En esas aves tristes que cantaban cada mañana para ella con vigor, y que cuidaba junto a su madre creyendo tontamente que con únicamente eso estarían bien. Piensa en esas aves que enfermaban, que en ocasiones no cantaban y que a veces parecían desesperadas por poder salir de su jaula. Piensa en lo genuinamente agradecidas que parecían el día que ella abrió la jaula para dejarlas ser libres, y piensa, inevitablemente, que Eren también puede estar enjaulado.

—Pongamos una más aquí. — Hanji dice, evadiendo el ataque de Eren y señalando la pared más cercana.

Eren hace lo que se le pide. Despega la mirada de Hanji y se distrae momentáneamente en algún punto muerto. Hanji corta la cinta y pega las esquinas del cartel intentando en todo momento no mirar de nuevo a Eren.

Después de una hora, Hanji decide que es tiempo de un pequeño descanso. Colocando el resto de los carteles sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería, Eren acepta la bebida caliente que Hanji le ofrece.

—No lo note antes, pero has quitado el esmalte de tus uñas, lo que es una pena porque en realidad se veía muy lindo, deberías volver a pintarlas.

Hanji es, de nuevo, arrinconada por la intensa mirada de Eren.

—No me digas qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

Hanji no sabe qué responder a eso. Obviamente Eren se pone a la defensiva y se vuelve renuente cuando ella intenta tocar _temas_ sensibles. Pero detrás de esa cortina callada y solitaria ella ve un par de ojos verdes que la miran con cierto desafío y un aura violenta que podría causar todo tipo de tempestades.

—¿Quieres seguir ayudando? — Hanji pregunta.

Eren tirita, da un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Por qué haces esto? No es como si a alguien aquí le importara.

—Porque es algo que me gusta.

Eren achina los ojos, sin comprender. —Pero se ríen de ti.

—Pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacer las cosas que me gustan.

—Es... ridículo.

—Yo pienso que es divertido. Además, con el tiempo seguro que alguien termina por entenderlo también.

Eren chista los labios, le regala una sonrisa engreída y desvía lejos el rostro.

—A veces solo basta con que una sola persona te note para sacarte de la oscuridad.

Eren vuelve a mirarla. Sus ojos tristes, su piel pálida. El brillo de labios que intenta disimular y las botas de nieve como las que ella guarda en casa.

Hanji sonríe entusiastamente.

—¡Creo que hasta ahora no nos hemos presentado como se debe! Soy Hanji Zoe. Un placer conocerte.

Eren le mira como si no supiera cómo tomar sus palabras. Como si no supiera interpretar el aire de confianza de Hanji. Y ella, una vez más, enfrenta la feroz mirada en espera de una respuesta que Eren no sabe dar.


	9. VIII- Hogar

_._

* * *

 _En mis sueños_  
 _nada es realmente lo que parece._  
 _Vivo mi vida dentro de mi jaula._  
 _No puedo escapar._

 _En mis rodillas,_  
 _ríndete y deja que mi cuerpo sangre._  
 _Hay algo en el aire que respiro._  
 _¿Eres tú como yo?_

 **|8|**

 **Hogar.**

 **•**

 ** _Levi._**

Es a última hora del día cuando Levi vuelve a ver a Hanji y Eren de regreso a clases. Ella tan entusiasta y enérgica como siempre se mueve a grandes pasos hasta su lugar junto a Erd, y el pobre chico que tomó por esclavo para ayudarle en sus disparates, se mueve a pasos perezosos hasta el propio, Levi casi vuelve a sentirse mal por él, casi, porque justo antes de volver a clases él estuvo a un segundo de decirle que no debía quedarse demasiado tiempo cerca de Hanji o se arrepentiría, pero luego de concluir que él en realidad no tiene motivos para salvar al crío si este quiere morir agobiado por una demente como ella, decidió mejor mantenerse en silencio y alejarse antes de que ella le llevase junto a ellos.

Una decisión muy sabía si se lo preguntan. El niño no luce para nada mejor de lo que lucía está mañana.

Sentado a su lado él apenas parece poner atención a lo que su profesor dice, aunque desde otra perspectiva podrías decir que el chico solo está intentado no hacer ningún contacto visual con Levi, como siempre.

No es que a Levi le importe, para él resulta mejor si el chico ha decidido seguir jugando a que no existen, el podrá ahorrarse sus mortificaciones y el sentimiento culpable que le invade cada vez que piensa en su cara llena de pena si es así. Él decide entonces no pensar más en ello y continuar con su vida, sin pensar en el extraño chico que tiene como compañero de mesa. O al menos eso es lo que cree hasta que el profesor habla en voz alta sobre un proyecto que al parecer trabajaran en equipos.

Todos a su alrededor parecen no muy contentos con la idea, pero emocionados con la perspectiva de pasar el tiempo que invertirán en el proyecto con sus amigos cercanos; guiñándose un ojo y señalándose unos a otros, predisponiendo de sus compañeros de equipo antes de que el profesor termine de hablar.

Levi, mentalmente, comienza a barajear la posibilidad de pedirle al profesor que le deje trabajar solo, pues resulta mucho mejor trabajar de esa manera, al menos para él.

Pero sus ideas no llegan muy lejos cuando es el mismo profesor quien les dice que el trabajo será en binas, y que las binas están decididas de acuerdo al compañero con quien comparten mesa. Algunos, como Petra y Auruo lucen más que satisfechos y contentos con el resultado, otros más, como él y Eren tienen un rostro de circunstancias.

—No acepto cambios o reclamaciones, si tienen alguna queja o no están dispuestos a trabajar con quien les he asignado pueden pasar conmigo después de clases y yo mismo me encargaré de ponerles una nota reprobatoria.

De todos los momentos en los que el maldito profesor pudo ponerse estricto, elige precisamente este. A Levi no le causa mucha gracia.

El profesor sigue hablando; es un proyecto sencillo, pero importante, tendrán que entregarlo un mes antes del final del ciclo escolar, y tendrán que tratar algún tema relevante y de gran impacto para los estudiantes. Después de aquello y a pesar de que el profesor sigue hablando sobre temas menos importantes, Levi deja de prestar atención porque de pronto ha recordado que no queda té en la alacena. Tiene que ir a comprar más tarde, antes de volver a casa, y antes de que tenga que irse a trabajar por supuesto. Hace una lista de algunas otras cosas que debería comprar, como alimentos para el resto de la semana –aunque no sea especialmente bueno cocinando aún tiene que sobrevivir y nutrirse. Para cuando Levi ha terminado de enlistar sus deberes del día, las clases ya han terminado y la mayoría de sus compañeros ya han salido del salón, incluyendo a Eren.

Levi se pone de pie y sale del salón sin esperar a Hanji, quien es retenida por el profesor de nuevo. Piensa en ir directo al supermercado sin distraerse de su camino; sin embargo un recuerdo nebuloso en su mente le dice a gritos que con el trabajo en equipo en el que se ha visto liado con Eren, el momento propicio para disculparse vendrá rápido y fácil.

Levi le ve apenas unos pasos delante de él, sus casilleros siendo separados por un espacio de cuatro más. Tan callado y distante como siempre, el niño se dedica únicamente a guardar sus libros, sin molestar a nadie, luego su rostro se descoloca y parece perder color después de que él lee un trozo de papel entre sus dedos. El mismo trozo de papel que mete con rapidez en el bolsillo de sus jeans cuando una chica de rasgos asiáticos y una brillante cabellera negra se le acerca acompañada de un niño rubio al que Levi reconoce como el segundo lugar del cuadro de honor, Armin Arlet.

—¿Qué pasa? — Hanji aparece sin aviso a su lado, huele a mierdas químicas y tierra mojada, y Levi teme preguntarle en dónde demonios se ha metido.

—Joder Hanji, deberías bañarte.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — ella alza sus brazos y sin vergüenza alguna en medio del pasillo con todos los estudiantes a su alrededor saliendo de sus respectivas clases, ella empieza a oler su cuerpo por todas partes.

—Eres repugnante — Levi azota la puerta de su casillero dispuesto a alejarse de ella y su asqueroso hedor. Se cuestiona una vez más por qué ha terminado siendo amigo de ella, aún peor, por qué ha terminado teniéndole aprecio.

.

Su plan no es seguir a Eren, o algo parecido, pero tal parece que sus caminos hasta este momento toman la misma dirección. Tampoco pretende mirarle tan fijamente, solo que él siempre mira al frente cuando camina. Y mucho menos pretende darle alcance con lo apresurados que son sus pasos, solo que necesita alejarse de la apestosa Hanji lo más pronto posible.

En algún punto, Hanji se da cuenta de la presencia frente a ellos y tan ruidosa como ella es, no se mide en sus acciones cuando ella grita un fuerte "Eren", y apenas el niño mira sobre su hombro ella ya está corriendo hacia él. Pero Eren no parece mirarla especialmente a ella, sus grandes ojos oscurecidos por las ojeras, le miran a él, preguntándose tal vez qué hace ahí. Levi no es el tipo de persona que alzaría la mano para saludarte, así que se dedica a mirar intensamente al crío esperando que él entienda que hay algo que debe decirle.

La chica a su lado, la de rasgos asiáticos y quien Levi cree puede ser la hermana de Eren, los mira a ambos con desconfianza, como si no le agradasen, y en un gesto posesivo, que Levi encuentra divertido, envuelve su brazo en el brazo de Eren. El crío se encoge más en sí mismo a medida que se acercan, y juguetea con sus pies. Es ahí cuando Levi se da cuenta de algo que no ha notado antes. Las botas para nieve de Eren, no son especialmente hechas para hombres. Levi piensa en las pequeñas rarezas de Eren, y piensa también en todas esas charlas que ha mantenido con Hanji sobre los distintos tipos de personas, sobre cómo algunos no suelen identificarse con el sexo que les fue asignado al nacer y el cómo algunos tienen que luchar duramente con eso, tanto consigo mismos como con la aceptación de los demás.

El sentimiento de culpa regresa a él y no se siente muy bien. Suspira.

—Levi — es Eren quien habla, cuando están a dos pasos de distancia porque Eren se detuvo hace un rato y Levi continuó avanzando —. ¿Necesitas algo?

Levi le mira de pies a cabeza sin responder, sintiendo todo el tiempo la mirada asesina de la hermana de Eren, y la curiosidad desbordante de Hanji a su lado. No estaría mintiendo si dijese que en esa dirección está su casa, pero en su lugar decide hablar sobre un tema que es mucho más importante.

—No me gusta mal gastar mi tiempo con tonterías, pero no es como si tuviera más opción, lo único que espero de ti es que tomes en serio mi tiempo y no me hagas desperdiciarlo. Dame tu teléfono — Eren le mira perplejo durante varios segundos, al parecer su cerebro dejando de funcionar, o algo así; hasta que nota que no hay ningún rastro de broma o duda en sus palabras y se apresura a cumplir su orden sin rechistar —. Te avisaré cuando este libre; espero que al menos tengas la disposición de entregar un buen trabajo, no me importa si acabas de llegar a la escuela, no tendré consideraciones contigo y tampoco espero tener una nota menor a aprobatoria en este proyecto. De manera que espero que pongas de tu parte.

Levi tipea rápidamente su número en el móvil del crío y luego marca para dejar registro del número de Eren en el propio. Tan pronto como dicha acción se completa él regresa el móvil a Eren, toma a Hanji por el cuello de su chaqueta y, sin despedirse, se aleja.

.

Volver a casa no es una de las cosas favoritas de Levi, porque su casa es demasiado amplia para él solo, las paredes no tienen color y están demasiado desnudas, demasiado vacías, sin un retrato o adorno que les haga ver con vida, que le hagan sentir realmente en casa. Aun así cada día después de clases o de tocar en el club, Levi volverá sólo para encontrar que todo seguirá igual que como lo ha dejado.

Con los platos sucios que debe lavar en el fregadero, el café en polvo que olvidó guardar sobre la mesa, y las plantas que adquirió con el tiempo en espera de ser regadas. Nada nuevo. Nada cambia. Nada que le dé la bienvenida a su hogar.

Por eso prefiere llamarlo un refugio, un lugar en el cual dormir, algo que usar como referencia para cuando es necesario, pero no un hogar.

Hanji siempre le ha dicho que es por eso que no tiene muchos amigos.

 _"No es de extrañar que no tengas amigos si siempre estás de la escuela al trabajo, o escondiéndote en tu aburrida casa"_

Cuando piensa en ello, Hanji podría tener la razón. Pero a él no le gusta conocer gente nueva, nunca ha sido muy bueno con eso, y la mala cara que carga siempre no ayuda mucho. Igual y para él no es importante conseguir amigos, pero tampoco espera morir solitariamente.

Es cierto, y él jamás lo negaría, que prefiere mil veces el silencio, la quietud, al incesante ruido y las masas de personas, pero mentiría si dijera que ese silencio no le hace sentir asfixiado, como si el aire fuera drenado de su cuerpo y se volviera difícil volver a respirar. Tal vez simplemente porque nunca le ha gustado lo que la soledad provoca; esos monólogos consigo mismo y los recuerdos que no desea mantener en su memoria.

Entra a la cocina y deja sus bolsas sobre la encimera antes de buscar entre las compras la caja de té negro, pone agua en la vieja tetera de su madre y se mantiene esperando a que esté lista. Mientras espera distrae sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que debe de hacer, en primer lugar lavar la ropa sucia, luego regar sus plantas y barrer la casa, limpiar el polvo que haya podido adherirse a las cosas en su casa a lo largo del día...

La tetera hace un ruidito para anunciar que el agua está lista. El aroma del té es delicioso, antes de dar un sorbo Levi pasea su taza bajo su nariz deleitándose con la calidez del vapor y el aroma embriagante.

Siente su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Mientras bebe cuidadosamente de su té, mira la notificación. Es un mensaje de un número no registrado aún.

De: 44 20...

 _"Solo para aclarar, yo tampoco quiero recibir una nota reprobatoria."_

Levi suelta una risita, apenas, ni siquiera se nota. Vuelve a pensar en todas esas conversaciones que ha mantenido con Hanji, en las pláticas de alguno de sus profesores, o en lo que él mismo ha leído por internet o escuchado entre las personas. Él no es un idiota, y en caso de que lo fuera no lo sería tanto como para no darse cuenta que lo extraño que todos notan en Eren, no es en realidad tan extraño. Él nunca ha sido una persona curiosa, o dispuesta a malgastar su tiempo en cosas que no le conciernen, pero hay algo en Eren que despierta en él esa clase de emociones. Tal vez porque el mismo es un experto en ocultar sus emociones a otros y ha notado como tras la sombra de sus ojos hay todo tipo de sentimientos luchando por salir a flote, como si algo más fuerte y poderoso estuviese anidando ahí en su interior. Y no es que lo juzgue, el chico siempre puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, pero si aquello tiene que ver con su mal desempeño en la escuela y eso a su vez significa un problema para su proyecto escolar, a Levi realmente le concierne, porque ningún mocoso de mierda echará a perder sus notas.

Es una jodida mierda, porque lo que menos quiere en su último año escolar es cargar con una responsabilidad extra. Y Eren definitivamente lo será.

Deja la taza usada en el fregadero, decidiendo en el acto lavarla más tarde.


	10. IX- Poder

_._

* * *

 _De pie por mi cuenta._  
 _Recordando a quien dejé en casa._  
 _Olvido la vida que solía conocer,_  
 _olvido a quien deje en casa._

 _Necesito correr muy lejos,_  
 _no puedo regresar a ese lugar._  
 _Como ella me dijo, yo soy..._  
 _solo una gran desgracia._

 **|9|**

 **Poder.**

 **•**

 ** _Eren._**

Desde que era un niño, Eren supo muchas cosas de sí mismo. Como por ejemplo el saber que su comida favorita son las hamburguesas con queso, y que adora especialmente los helados de chocolate. O el olor a flores de la primavera y ese color cálido que ve cada que escucha la palabra y el sabor a azúcar que llena su boca. Que le desagradaba el invierno porque es frío y parte su piel y no encuentra un sabor en la estación y su olor es reseco y soso. O al menos lo era. Ahora, Eren admite, el invierno le sabe a vainilla y huele a almendras.

Supo también, desde que era un niño, lo mucho que le gustaba jugar fútbol con su padre, y los concursos de baile de salón que su madre veía en la televisión. Para Eren eso siempre ha sido como magia.

Otra cosa que siempre supo desde que tiene memoria, era lo diferente que en realidad era a los otros niños de su edad. Porque a ellos no les gustaba el baile de salón ni los vestidos elegantes que las bailarinas usaban y mucho menos concebían la idea de jugar con sus compañeras de clases a la casita. Pero incluso con ellas Eren nunca se sintió pertenecer. _«No puedes ser la mamá, tienes que ser el papá», «No se supone que tu uses la cocina», «No puedo prestarte mis broches para el cabello porque los niños no usan broches para el cabello»._

Para Eren era como estar en un punto medio. No era de aquí, pero tampoco era de allá. No había un lugar en el cuál él pudiera sentirse a gusto, poco a poco, con el pasar de sus primeros años, Eren se limitó a aceptar lo que se supone _debía_ aceptar. Era un niño, tenía que usar vaqueros, raspar sus rodillas, trepar árboles, no dejar que su cabello creciera demasiado, y jugar con robots y balones. No era feliz todo el tiempo, pero estaba bien. No tenía muchos amigos tampoco, pero así era mejor.

Y entonces apareció Mikasa.

Fue esa primera vez que le vio el momento en el que Eren se dio cuenta de qué era eso verdaderamente extraño que sentía algunos días.

Siempre supo que era diferente, pero jamás le tomó importancia hasta aquella tarde cuando a sus diez años su padre llevó a casa a aquella niña de bonitos cabellos largos y tan negros como la noche; una niña amable con olor a flores. Llevaba una blusa muy femenina de colores rosados que combinaba con su falda púrpura. Una niña callada, con una sonrisa hermosa que no mostraba muy a menudo. Cuando su padre le obligó a acercarse a ella Eren notó que ella llevaba un poquito de brillo rosa en sus labios, era brillante y natural. Su mamá también solía usar brillo en los labios, no todo el tiempo, sólo en ocasiones especiales, como los cumpleaños.

No pudo dejar de verla durante el resto del día. Y cuando su padre le explicó (no mucho en ese entonces) que se quedaría con ellos a partir de ahora, él la evitó durante los días siguientes, pero no por _ella_. No se sentía intimidado o avergonzado. Ella no le provocaba ninguno de esos sentimientos, no le gustaba como su madre había sugerido en broma una vez, no, no era eso, era algo mucho más extraño y ridículo, algo que había estado ignorando todo este tiempo; era como si quisiera ser ella. Como si quisiera usar sus bonitas faldas y brillantes broches en el pelo, y ese brillo labial color durazno.

Y luego recordó entonces aquella vez cuando su madre le dijo que debía comportarse con perfectos modales y etiqueta para hacerla sentir orgullosa en la fiesta del trabajo de su padre. Cuando ella le dijo que tenía que ser amigable con las personas y que su lenguaje debería ser digno de alguien tan _caballeroso_ como él. Y a él no le había gustado en lo absoluto ser llamado _caballero_.

Pero de nuevo volvió a ignorar esos sentimientos.

Fue en el verano de sus trece años cuando le llamaron "lindo" por primera vez; aquella tarde después de clases cuando su compañero se quedó a comer después de terminar la tarea, mientras platicaban sobre los bonitos paisajes que iluminaban sus vidas. No tuvo un significado real para él, pero se volvió consciente de que no era feliz cuando su mamá lo desaprobó. No fue capaz de entender por qué, pero a veces pensaba que los niños podían ser lindos también. Aunque también aprendió a no decir esas cosas, sobre todo frente a su madre, porque a ella no le gustaba oírlas.

(Y porque sus amigos pensaban que eso era asqueroso).

Así, cuando tenía ánimos y se acercaba a charlar con sus compañeros de clase y ellos hablaban sobre su tipo de chica, él respondía que no tenía idea, aunque eso era una total mentira, porque claro que tenía idea.

(A Eren le daban igual esas cosas, pero sentía un especial favoritismo por los chicos, y por usar la ropa de Mikasa cuando nadie se daba cuenta)

A sus catorce años compró su primer vestido de un azul muy bonito, ajustado de la cintura. Lo guardó en una caja de zapatos muy, muy en el fondo de su guardarropa, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Y cuando se quedaba solo en casa se lo probaba y corría al baño de la habitación de sus padres para probarse el lápiz labial de su madre, y su cabeza se llenaba de ideas sobre lo _bonita_ que se veía, lo femenina que lucía, a pesar de desear tener una figura más pequeña.

Y sentía bullir algo increíble en su estómago cuando escuchaba a cualquiera decir y halagar lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. Porque ama sus grandes y expresivos ojos, y su rostro redondo con su nariz larga y respingada. Y porque el color magenta del labial a su madre siempre le lució coqueto en los labios. Y a Eren le gustaba pensar en eso y sentirse _linda_ al mirarse en el espejo algunos días.

Adoraba también el vestido de flores que a su madre le marcaba una cintura bonita.

Y las piernas largas y no demasiado delgadas que los tacones les hacían ver torneadas.

No obstante, estaban esos otros días en los que disfrutaba ser un hombre.

Como cuando jugaba en el equipo de fútbol de su antiguo instituto o cuando tuvo su primera pelea y obtuvo un labio partido y un ojo rojo.

Siempre fue confuso.

Pero si de algo tuvo certeza es que no estaba bien. No estaba para nada bien.

Porque estaban esos días en los que se sentía como ambos y lo ponían ansioso.

De manera que decidió que debía buscar respuestas, y las únicas personas en quienes pudo pensar fueron sus padres. Algunos meses atrás, con sus dieciséis años recién cumplidos y esas sensaciones especiales otra vez adueñándose de su persona, caminando con una sonrisa interminable por toda la casa, haciendo sonar los tacones en el piso de madera fina, estrujando sus manos nerviosas entre ellas, intentando imitar la forma en la que su madre solía moverse con ese tipo de zapatos. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza, y la primavera nunca pareció tan bella.

Eren siempre supo que hay algo malo en él, pero nunca acabó de entenderlo.

Él, después de todo, no es muy diferente a su madre, o a su padre. Tienen un nombre por el cuál ser llamados, una boca con la cual saborear sensaciones, un par de oídos para escuchar las más perfectas melodías y el canto de los pajarillos en las mañanas, una nariz para aspirar y guardar aromas, un par de ojos para memorizar los mapas que forman su alrededor. Un corazón latiendo con fuerza como un tambor de guerra contra su pecho para darles vida. Son seres humanos con necesidades humanas, comen, respiran, viven... aman. ¿Qué es lo diferente?

Eren lo había escuchado antes, de sus compañeros de clases, de sus profesores, de personas cualquiera, en la televisión, había leído en algunas revistas e investigado en internet. Pero solo cuando su padre le tomó por los hombros y le llevó a su despacho para hablar sobre quién sentía que era (y escuchó a su madre maldecir sin fin a sus espaldas), Eren se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ser diferente puede lastimar a quienes amas.

Su padre dijo que estaba bien ser quien era.

Pero su madre dijo que estaba enfermo.

Sus padres discutieron ese día.

Y a Eren aún le duele pensar en lo sucedido, en la forma en la que destruyó la vida de sus padres y los sueños de su madre.

Pero ¿qué puede hacer? ¿Volver a fingir que todo está bien? ¿Que él está bien? ¿Y qué pasa con esa parte en el fondo de su corazón que no está dispuesta a ceder? No después de tantos años ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, quien realmente es. Si es honesto, Eren estaba preparado para el rechazo, para los insultos y las burlas, para los malos tratos y las risas, no esperaba ser recibido con los brazos abiertos por todo el mundo, pero todo el mundo no es su madre, y su madre siempre ha sido importante.

Él puede soportar un par de bromas, algunos insultos, y comprende absolutamente que no todas las personas van a aceptarle por quién es, tienen derecho a hacerlo, Eren respeta eso, y todo lo que espera de ellos es respeto también.

Así es como debería de ser, se dice. Y no obstante para ellos parece inconcebible la idea de mantener una distancia, porque se aferran a la idea de hacer la vida de Eren un infierno, como si no tuviera suficiente con su constante sufrimiento interno, ¿qué es lo que ganan? ¿Llenar alguna parte insatisfecha de sí mismos?

Eren no pude cambiar sus maneras, no puede cambiar quién es, lo ha intentado, continua haciéndolo, luchando incansablemente con esos sentimientos desagradables que no debería tener. Pero aquí está, acostado sobre su cama mirando el techo mientras ahoga un grito de dolor que intenta escapar de su garganta.

De verdad quiere gritar, mucho, muchísimo. Demoler todo a su alrededor y rasgar las paredes hasta lastimar sus manos y quedar afónico por los gritos. Quiere romper los muebles y golpear su cabeza contra los cristales de la ventana. Quiere lastimarse más de lo que ya le han lastimado. Quiere, anhela, desea tantas cosas que parecen tan fuera de su alcance que solo se mantienen ahí, mirando el techo sin color sobre él, sin ganas de levantarse de la cama, sin ganas de salir de casa, sin ganas de enfrentar al mundo tan perfecto y maravilloso que le espera ahí afuera.

Pero una vez más igual que las últimas semanas se obliga a hacerlo. Se levanta contra toda esa sensación de vacío y camina hacia la regadera; se mira al espejo y siente unas ganas incontrolables de cortar sus cabellos, esos que ya le rozan los hombros. Se pregunta qué sentirá; qué sentirá cuando vea sus cabellos castaños caer poco a poco sobre el lavamanos, qué sentirá si lo corta por completo. Cierra los ojos y toma un respiro. Ahí está, esta sensación poderosa que le grita que no lo haga, que no hay razones para hacerlo, que en realidad le luce bien y que después de todo no tiene la culpa de la nota que le han dejado en su casillero el día de ayer, que las personas son crueles e ignorantes, pero que cortar su cabello no hará más que satisfacerlos y hacerlos sentir poderosos, y él no quiere darles esa satisfacción en lo absoluto. Que cortar sus cabellos no va a cambiar nada en él tampoco después de todo.

Se inclina sobre el lavamanos, su cabello cayendo como cortinas alrededor de su rostro. Y a su mente viene el recuerdo de la palabra _"maricón"_ escrita en esa nota anónima, y es un impulso el que le controla y le lleva a tomar las tijeras en una de sus manos y un mechón de cabello en la otra, pero no puede, simplemente no puede. Mientras ve el reflejo de su rostro compungido en furia y desesperación, las lágrimas empiezan a empujar en la comisura de los ojos que le recuerdan a su madre.

Es sólo una palabra, sencilla, ni siquiera conoce al culpable, ni siquiera le ha dado la cara, pero esa palabra se aloja en su mente, deambula y se encuentra con muchas otras, igual o peores, y se transforman en un monstruo horrible de dientes afilados y rostro desfigurado, que está aquí con el único propósito de devorarlo, parte por parte, con dolorosa agonía y un interminable sufrimiento. Es una palabra sin importancia, sin ningún significado, una palabra en una nota que ha rasgado y tirado a la basura ayer después de volver a encontrarla en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Debería olvidarla como lo hizo ayer, pero no puede, está ahí, anidando sin ninguna intención de desvanecerse pronto.

Su mano tiembla y es incapaz de hacer algo. No puede más. Tal vez no servirá de nada, pero tal vez así esa parte irrazonable de él entienda que esta es la única forma.

Muerde su labio inferior ante la impotencia, estrellando su puño cerrado ante la frustración contra el espejo. Y cae junto con los cristales. Lenta y tortuosamente se hace un camino hacia las frías baldosas. Escucha los pasos apresurados de Mikasa venir desde el piso de abajo, porque su padre hoy ha tenido que irse temprano. Cubre su rostro con sus brazos y llora; silenciosas lagrimas derramándose por sus costados. No puede hacerlo. No sabe cómo hacerlo. Y todo en lo que puede pensar es en lo mucho que desea desaparecer.

La puerta de su habitación se abre estruendosa, en un segundo Mikasa está aquí junto a él. Al principio ella le mira sin comprender, sin saber qué hacer, pero es solo otro segundo antes de que ella se acerque y le tome entre sus brazos, incluso si él rehúye al principio. Sintiéndose tan frágil, tan débil, tan asqueroso, Eren apenas se siente a gusto entre los brazos de Mikasa, pero aun así se aferra con fuerza a ella, porque no hay nada más que pueda hacer.


	11. X- Latidos rítmicos del corazón

_Este mes si que lo he tenido ocupado, no se imaginan cuan difícil ha sido, pero aquí estoy de pie y dispuesta a seguir con lo que se viene. Una cosa importantisíma, para avanzar más rápido me decidí a convertir mis historias en mis proyectos del mes, como hago con mis historias cortas, y resulta que en el método que utilicé para saber con cuál debía empezar, esta historia ganó. Así que este es mi proyecto del mes de marzo! Me esforzaré por cumplir con el cometido, hasta pronto!_

* * *

 _Nadie quiere quedarse al último,  
porque todos quieren sentir que le importan a alguien.  
Hay alguien más que siente lo mismo en algún lugar.  
Tiene que haber alguien para mí ahí afuera._

 **|10|**

 **Latidos rítmicos del corazón.**

 **•**

 ** _Levi y Eren._**

Levi llega antes de que las clases comiencen, es así como lo han acordado Eren y él para avanzar con el proyecto, o al menos comenzar a decidir el tema sobre el que hablaran. Le espera en la biblioteca, su lugar de encuentro, por una media hora hasta que los demás estudiantes comienzan a llegar y el crío nunca aparece.

Levi se dice que el crío tal vez lo ha olvidado, porque se niega a pensar que tal vez le está evitando; se queda fuera del salón de clases, esperando, no necesariamente a Eren. O por lo menos eso es lo que intenta hacerse creer, empujando hacia el fondo ese pensamiento que le dice que en realidad está preocupado, que en realidad busca entenderlo.

Son diez minutos los que pasan desde que él ha estado parado fuera del salón hasta que logra ver a la chica de cabellos negros que reconoce como la hermana de Eren, Mikasa, o algo así. Junto a ella está Armin, el segundo mejor promedio de la escuela. No viene Eren, o al menos no le ve junto a ellos como cada mañana. Momentáneamente se dice que él llegará tarde, pero al parecer sus pies piensan de otra forma, pues le llevan sin planearlo hasta esa mujer que parece querer destruirlo de mil formas dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres? – gruñe ella, con esa mirada amenazante que a Levi no le causa escalofríos en lo absoluto.

—¿Dónde está Eren?

El rostro de ella se muestra ofendido, a Levi no le cuesta mucho darse cuenta de lo sobreprotectora que es esta persona y cuánto le odia quizá por el único hecho de respirar el mismo aire que Eren. Casi quiere reírse de lo ridículo que suena.

—No ha podido venir — ella responde —; ¿para qué lo quieres? — agrega cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Levi barajea en un instante las probabilidades que hay de salir golpeado si él le responde con alguna mentira sarcástica, algo que le haga enfadar, le divierte un poco y durante un segundo realmente quiere hacerlo, pero se detiene al concluir que si lo hace, ella no le dirá absolutamente nada sobre el mocoso que le interesa. Así que dice la verdad.

—Tenemos un proyecto en el cual decidimos trabajar aquí, y él no llegó.

Mikasa entonces le excusa diciendo que se ha enfermado. Por la forma en la que ella desvía un segundo la mirada, y por cómo sus labios se fruncen en preocupación, Levi no le cree. Esa tarde, después de concluir sus clases, Levi faltará al trabajo, porque le ha exigido a Mikasa que le lleve a su casa. El profesor, tal vez, ha ayudado a convencerla un poco.

 **•**

Eren lleva horas enrollado entre sus cobijas, tapado hasta la nariz como los bebés canguros se refugian en las bolsas de sus madres. Ha dormido un poco, no estaba planeado, pero su cuerpo cansado se acomidió bien entre su colchón que sin esperárselo sus parpados se cerraron y le llevaron lejos al mundo de los sueños. Se estira aún dentro de sus sábanas como si fuera un gato, el reloj a un lado de su cama marcando que tiene diez minutos antes de que Mikasa vuelva a casa. Desde su lugar puede ver el sol en lo alto de las colinas al norte a través de su ventana y la nieve comenzando a caer.

Con nostalgia sale de las cobijas, deshaciéndose de la suave barrera caliente que creo para esconderse ese día. Aún lleva puesta la ropa de esa mañana, y el calor de su improvisado bunker ya le ha hecho sudar. Se quita la sudadera tirándola al cesto de ropa sucia, aunque muy probablemente mañana la sacará de ahí para volverla a usar sin haberla lavado, luego se quita los jeans y busca un par de shorts deportivos cortos, demasiado cortos, pero eso no importa ahora, porque estará en casa y nadie podrá decirle nada.

El repentino sonido del teléfono en la planta baja, demasiado ruidoso, hace que Eren salte, expulsando las migas de sueño que pudieran haberle quedado. Seguramente es Mikasa, llamando para saber si debe de llevar algo que comer o él ha preparado algo.

Sin embargo no es muy rápido y cuando ha respondido la llamada ha sido cortada. Hace un puchero en espera de que vuelva a llamar pero no sucede. Mikasa siempre es así, cuando no respondes una primera vez, no llamará una segunda, es algo que Eren odia de ella.

Camina hasta la cocina y el olor a hot cakes con mermelada de arándanos que Mikasa ha dejado para él está mañana antes de marcharse a clases sigue ahí. Eren tranquiliza los ruidos de su estómago con unos golpecitos y se apresura a meter el plato en el horno de microondas. A la vez que el sonido que indica su comida está lista, la puerta de entrada es abierta.

—Oh, Mikasa, ya te he dicho que siempre llames una segunda vez, a veces me resulta imposible apresurarme a contestar — le dice, sin girar a verla, untando otro poco de mermelada en los hot cakes —, a ti no te hace feliz cuando yo no respondo, así que deberías predicar con el ejemplo. Además, creí que irías con Je…

Pero Eren no es capaz de terminar sus reprimendas porque al instante que gira a verla nota la presencia de un invitado que no estaba planeado. Debería sentirse nervioso, o avergonzado, pero todo lo que logra sentir es terror. —L-Levi – tartamudea.

—No es como si yo quisiera traerlo, me lo ha pedido su profesor — Mikasa informa, con un gesto ácido en la cara.

—¿Creíste que escaparías de mi mocoso idiota? — Eren no entiende por qué la voz de Levi suena tan molesta, él no ha intentado escapar de él o esconderse. Quizá sí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es sólo que… — ¿es sólo qué? ¿Qué puede decirle? ¿Qué tuvo un ataque de ansiedad o alguna mierda parecida y que se siente aterrado de volver a la escuela? ¿Qué en realidad también se siente un poco intimidado por él y por el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo juntos que inevitablemente descubrirá cuán raro es? Nada de eso suena bien, mucho menos debe ser una excusa.

—Bien escucha, te dije que no me harías perder mi tiempo, y créeme que no lo harás, así que mueves tu trasero a tu habitación, traes tu mochila, te sientas en esa mesa, y estudiarás conmigo.

Mikasa no está feliz por la forma en la que Levi le habla a Eren, pero éste, antes de cualquier intervención, deja su plato con su desayuno y jala a Mikasa hasta su habitación.

—Ese maldito enano, se cree que por ser un poco bueno en algo tiene derecho a hablarte así, ¿sabes que puedes estudiar conmigo? No tienes por qué hacerlo con un idiota como él — dice Mikasa cuando Eren cierra la puerta tras de ellos.

—Estoy bien, Mikasa, de verdad — pero por supuesto que no lo está, porque su mente ha comenzado a cuestionarse cuando será el momento en el que Levi descubrirá la clase de persona que realmente es él y le odiará igual que los demás. Se permite entrar en pánico y piensa en cuántas probabilidades tiene de salir con vida si se arroja desde su ventana para escapar. —¿Te ha dicho algo? — Eren le pregunta.

Mikasa niega con la cabeza. —¿Tendría que?

—No, es solo que…

—¿Sabes que no tiene por qué importarte verdad? Además, si acaso él se atreve a decirte algo siempre puedo golpearlo, a mí no me molestaría.

—No quiero que él lo sepa. No quiero que nadie lo sepa. Esto… simplemente no está bien.

Mikasa rueda los ojos, pero se niega a decir lo que verdaderamente piensa, Eren puede verlo por la forma en la que le mira.

—Deberías ir con tus amigas — Eren dice —, me quedaré con Levi a estudiar, así que bueno, no quiero esclavizar tu tarde. — No deja que responda cuando ya ha salido de su habitación y ha bajado de dos en dos los escalones hasta el primer piso.

Levi le espera sentado en una silla del comedor, con el ceño terriblemente fruncido. A Eren se le revuelve el estómago, pero se dice que todo va estar bien, que lo que tenga que suceder sucederá y deberá enfrentarlo. ¿Qué podría pasar después de todo? A lo mucho Levi simplemente se negaría a seguir trabajando junto a él en el proyecto y si bien le iba todo eso quedaría olvidado.

Se sienta frente a Levi, sintiendo como su mirada le analiza con descaro, podría negarlo todo pero sinceramente eso sería muy estúpido, Eren tampoco es tonto, y sabe perfectamente que Levi sospecha mucho, y no es como si él hubiese sido demasiado sutil con algunas cosas.

—Escucha — Levi habla. Eren se alarma —. Antes de continuar con esto hay algo que debo dejar en claro: cuando te conocí no dije lo de las uñas para herir tus sentimientos o algo así. Si a ti te gusta pintarte las uñas, y a los demás les parece estúpido, no deberías tomarle importancia. Es como si una chica dejará de usar pantalones solo porque los demás no lo ven bien, es decir, a ti te gusta, y está bien, deja que los idiotas hablen.

El temor en Eren se desvanece para ser reemplazado por una increíble calma y una sonrisa. Su corazón empieza a latir de pronto a un ritmo que él no conoce, como si el piso bajo sus pies hubiese sido reemplazado por bocinas y una música fuerte y poderosa, suave y perfecta se reprodujese haciendo latir a ese ritmo su pulso.

Levi ni siquiera sabe de dónde ha venido eso. Pero se siente aliviado cuando Eren sonríe y le dice que ese tema ya no importa.


	12. XI- Malos pronósticos

_._

* * *

 _Aguantando la respiración mientras camino por tu jardín.  
Todo parece abandonado.  
Las rosas han ido tan altas como montañas,  
las luciérnagas brillan en la oscuridad._

 **|11|**

 **Malos pronósticos.**

 **•**

 ** _Levi y Eren._**

Bien. Perfecto. Se acabó.

Levi toma un respiro antes de colocar sus codos sobre la mesa y ocultar su rostro en la palma de sus manos. Afuera el sol de la tarde está en la cima y el calor comienza a ser jodidamente abrumante para una tarde cercana al invierno. Dentro de la casa de Eren hay calefacción, el mocoso lo ha encendido diez minutos después de haber iniciado con su sesión de estudio, y Levi con toda su ropa de invierno encima no puede evitar sentirse como un burrito de ropa gruesa y mediocridad. Probablemente moriría pronto, porque ésa calor sólo puede estar para eso. Lo que es un alivio ciertamente, así ya no tendrá que cargar con la responsabilidad de trabajar junto a un mocoso extraño que anda por la vida con pequeños shorts que _extrañamente_ Levi encuentra le lucen bien.

(Cinco segundos después de pensar eso, Levi ya es 30% sudor, 50% arrepentimiento. El otro 20% es la dignidad que aún le queda.)

Se está asfixiando y esa sensación aumenta al ver como Eren no parece sufrir a su alrededor, provocándole una sensación de agobio por creer que es la única persona que realmente está sufriendo, como si el mocoso fuese inmune al calor y a aquella sensación de estar respirando agua en vez de oxígeno.

Aunque eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es tener que fingir que todo está bien y que el ambiente es fresco como la brisa del otoño que parece haberse desvanecido. Es culpa suya, se dice, suya y de su casa pobre sin calefacción que le ha hecho creer que ninguna otra cuenta con ello y le ha acostumbrado a vestir con camisas de cuello alto y mangas largas.

—Toma — un vaso de fría agua es puesto frente a él. Eren se lo ha hecho llegar desde el otro lado de la mesa. Murmura un "gracias", que Eren no logra escuchar, y bebe de forma pausada y educada el líquido, si no fuera tan quisquilloso con ciertas cosas seguramente la hubiera bebido de un jalón.

Eren pulúlela a su alrededor durante algunos minutos, ordenando lo mejor que puede el desorden que es su cocina, luego vuelve a sentarse frente a Levi y la incomodidad que tocaba a la puerta es invitada a pasar pero no viene sola, los nervios le acompañan y parecen adueñarse de Eren. Levi finge mirar su libreta y dentro de su cabeza comienza a debatirse cuándo será el momento adecuado para marcharse… no, para decir que se marchará, porque de pronto le resulta difícil hablar con Eren. Es como si no supiera tratarlo. Tal vez se daba al hecho de que están en el territorio del chico y no en el suyo.

Carraspea, cambiando su pierna cruzada de posición. El cuerpo de Eren se tensa y Levi rueda los ojos.

No hay más que estudiar por este día, ya han debatido algunos temas y enlistado aquellos que podrían tratar, así que perder el tiempo estando ahí sentado pasando páginas sin leerlas no es una buena forma de utilizar su tiempo. Debería de volver a su pocilga, donde hay platos y ropas que lavar, porque aunque la casa en la que vive no es sinónimo de Paraíso al menos tiene un poco de dignidad, nada de paredes húmedas, cucarachas inmortales, y fastidiosos vecinos tocando a tu puerta por una taza de azúcar.

Otra más de sus ventajas es que no tiene a quién rendirle cuentas. Existe un tío, claro, pero el bastardo cretino no ha aparecido por el lugar en muchos, muchos meses, así que Levi puede decir que es independiente. Además le da la posibilidad de decorar su espacio como él quiere hacerlo, lo cual es como un plus.

Una casa solitaria y deprimente. Hanji la llama así por su falta de vecinos o mascotas. A Levi sin embargo le gusta, aunque su coraza de artista solitario no deja que se note.

—Me marcho — su cerebro lo decide, porque él no se ha dado cuenta de en qué momento decidió dejar salir tales palabras y ponerse de pie.

Eren se levanta veloz también, dándole las gracias y pidiendo disculpas por las molestias ocasionas. No esperaba más, con una disculpa se daba por bien servido. Sí, claro.

Es acompañado hasta la puerta donde de nuevo ninguno sabe de qué manera proseguir. No es la primera vez que hablan, o que están juntos, es decir, en la escuela comparten mesa y han intercambio dos que tres palabras, pero esto es distinto. Y hay cierta incomodidad en ello.

La idea de que cada uno de sus encuentros sea así de molesto no hace feliz a ninguno.

—Bueno — es la voz de Eren, decidido a ser quien se despida —, supongo que te veré mañana. De nuevo gracias por venir hasta aquí aunque no tenías que hacerlo ¿sabes? En todo caso procuraré no volver a faltar, de igual forma te haré saber sobre algún buen lugar para vernos y estudiar.

Levi no está seguro de si debe de sentirse ofendido o feliz, el mocoso prácticamente le hace saber que no ha sido de su agrado que haya ido y que para evitar vuelva a suceder no faltará a sus clases. De manera inconsciente su ceño se frunce aún más, hay mucho que podría decir, hay palabras, frases y monólogos amontonándose en su cabeza en espera de ser liberados pero nada sale, ni siquiera se mueve, únicamente se dedica a mirar fijamente a Eren, hasta que la expresión del chico se endurece y deja florecer su enfado, cerrando la puerta en su cara sin dejar que Levi le diga adiós.

—Entonces nos vemos, Levi.

Lo que sigue a continuación es el estruendoso sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada justo frente a su cara. ¿Acaba de ser corrido? ¿De verdad?

 _Que se joda._

 _•_

Algunos minutos después cuando Levi ha llegado al fin a casa y con el justificante de "enfermo" asegurando su trabajo de la tarde, se decide a organizar todo el desastre que tiene por todos lados. Hay un montón de cochinadas más que cosas útiles, pero son _sus_ cochinadas y no se deshará de ellas sin debatírselo antes.

El disco de los Misfits que Hanji le dio meses atrás suena en su viejo tocadiscos roído; feo, pero funcional. Hace ya bastante tiempo –el proporcional al momento en el que el bastardo de su tío se fue– Levi se dio cuenta que acomodar mientras toma una taza con té y buena música llenando el silencio, le hace sentir extrañamente inspirado. De vez en cuando se distrae con la voz constante dentro de su cabeza que insiste en que hay algo mal con su compañero de clases, algo que él se esfuerza duramente por ignorar.

Con las horas yéndose y la tercera taza de té, se encamina hasta el porche dejando sus tareas de lado para admirar la creciente noche fresca.

El pequeño pueblo donde ambos viven es un lugar donde las estaciones no se pueden diferenciar unas de otras, siempre hay humedad, llueve o hace frío, y aunque el sol sale es raro que decida derretirte; tal vez el verano del otoño si se diferencia, pero solo porque el otoño e invierno se vuelven jodidamente helados, y siempre traen consigo muchas sorpresas. En otoño las hojas se tiñen de rojo y naranja, y en invierno las tazas de té son sustituidas por chocolate caliente porque el frío es tan crudo que todos ruegan para que termine pronto y con él se lleve el hielo y los temblores de piel, probablemente ninguna de esas estaciones son las favoritas de Levi.

Levi siempre ha considerado este lugar como el lugar perfecto para esconderse del mundo, para huir de cualquiera desgracia de la vida, porque el pueblo es abrazado por montañas y por el bosque; y a unos kilómetros siguiendo el camino derecho de la carretera que lleva a la ciudad se llega también al mar.

No recuerda con exactitud en que momento llegó a vivir ahí, probablemente hace seis o cinco años, pero Levi puede asegurar que hasta el día de hoy su vida no ha sido más monótona que la de la cualquier otra, desperdiciando sus tardes en un restaurante de comida rápida y sus noches junto a sus fines de semana en un bar en el que debería ser ilegal para él trabajar todavía, y al que va solamente para ayudarse con sus gastos, y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos más cercanos aunque no lo quiera admitir. A sus casi 18 años Levi cree llevar una buena vida, con la ayuda de esa habilidad estupenda para ser temido que lleva perfeccionando desde siempre.

No cree necesitar nada más, ¿para qué?

Así, con lo poco que hay a su alrededor, con las pocas personas llenando los espacios faltantes de su vida todo se siente bien. No perfecto, no se jactará diciendo eso, porque no lo es, pero es esa imperfección lo que le sienta bien. O al menos es eso lo que se fuerza a creer cada día.

Llega hasta a él un repugnante olor a comida quemada –probablemente de la mujer que vive cerca de ahí– pero también en el aire flota cierta esencia de lluvia o tierra mojada, tal vez ambas. Es apenas distinguible bajo el olor de una comida echada a perder, lo que le hace pensar en las palabras que le dijo su madre el día que se mudaron ahí, algo sobre encontrar lo bueno solo cuando soportas lo malo.

Levi se burla de su repentino pensamiento filosófico y se dice que ha sido suficiente aire fresco por una noche.

•

Mientras mira el techo encima de él, Eren piensa en muchas cosas. En cosas no demasiado agradables en su mayoría. Piensa en Levi, en sus disculpas, y en como esas simples palabras le habían hecho sentir que todo era posible. Piensa también en la idea que tuvo durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo ahí, sobre como tal vez no sería malo confiar sus inseguridades a ese sujeto tan genial. Y que en realidad podría haber una posibilidad de recibir su ayuda para, bueno, _eso_.

Eren no había querido ser grosero con él, no en lo absoluto, pero cuando junto a esas ideas vinieron esas otras sobre Levi riéndose de él, de la patético y estúpido que es, se había aterrado demasiado. No sabe si eso es posible, no conoce a Levi lo suficiente como para asumir cosas de esa manera grosera, pero es que hasta ese momento nadie además de su familia le ha tratado de manera amable.

Quizá Mikasa tenga razón y debería darse una oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que siente con alguien, y no ponerse a la defensiva cada vez que se siente acorralado. Sin embargo… en esta escuela nadie ha sido precisamente amable, además de Hanji, pero Hanji no tiene idea de su rareza y no quiere que la tenga, ¿qué pasaría entonces? ¿Le insultaría, se burlaría de él? Eren no cree ciertamente que Hanji sea de esa manera, y que tenga además el atrevimiento de llamar _mejor amigo_ a alguien que sí pensaría de esa manera, pero, lamentablemente, no cambia el hecho de que se sienta aterrado con las ideas de lo que podría suceder o no.

Se esconde bajo sus cobijas apretando sus parpados y mordiendo sus labios, intentando callar la voz en su cabeza que continua diciéndole que debe cortar su cabello y despintar sus uñas, y deshacerse, con suerte, de sí mismo.

Eren odia estos momentos, mucho, muchísimo; cuando se siente así, como un _chico_ , no puede hacer otra cosa más que sentirse aterrado, molesto, triste, desesperado. Es una constante espiral de emociones negativas que no le dejan ni ponerse de pie. Aunque hubo ocasiones en el pasado en las que solía despertar inmensamente feliz. Eren no está seguro de a qué se debe todo eso, si esto también es parte de la disforia de género o sí hay algo más, y no quiere preguntarle a su padre, porque no quiere preocuparlo más.

Sin desearlo a su mente viene entonces la imagen del mensaje que fue dejado para él en su casillero, esa palabra sin importancia. Y un segundo después esa palabra es reemplazada por las disculpas de Levi. Eren se abraza a sí mismo, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con sus cobijas; quiere creer que no ha mentido cuando ha dicho que el tema ya no tenía importancia, después de todo han sido semanas desde que sucedió aquello, pero en un rincón de su mente admite había cierto dolor guardado que ha sido aliviado.

Sonríe un poco, muy, muy poco.

Odia las noches, se siente muy solas, y la soledad nunca ha sido su mejor compañía.

Se levanta de la cama con sigilo, papá no ha vuelto y Mikasa debe estar durmiendo, abre la ventana con suavidad y con total parsimonia se desliza fuera. No tiene un lugar al cual ir, pero tampoco quiere quedarse ahí.


	13. XII- Purpurina y esmalte de uñas

_._

* * *

 _No puedo escapar de este infierno,  
lo he intentado tantas veces,  
pero sigo atrapado en él._

 _Que alguien me saque de esta pesadilla.  
No puedo controlarme.  
¿Qué más da si ves la parte más oscura de mí?_

 **|12|**

 **Purpurina y esmalte de uñas.**

 **•**

 ** _Eren._**

Las clases apenas están terminando y el timbre apenas está sonando cuando Eren se levanta de su lugar, recogiendo con avidez los libros que ha ocupado en la clase y metiéndolos sin un cuidado en su mochila, se asegura de que nada quede olvidado y de que ningún bolsillo quede abierto antes de salir corriendo. Mikasa le ha dicho esa mañana que no podría acompañarlo a casa porque quería intentar dar la prueba para el equipo de voleibol, lo cual es bueno porque Eren espera que ella pueda ser capaz de adaptarse a este lugar mucho mejor que él. Y aunque también está esa cosa del proyecto, no ha visto a Levi por lo que va del día así que ha asumido que está vez es él quien no ha venido a la escuela, lo que es bueno, porque Eren no sabría cómo mantenerse quieto a su alrededor el día de hoy.

Avanzando por los pasillos se mantiene callado, con la mirada hacia el suelo y el gorro de su sudadera sobre su cabeza, así como la ha mantenido desde que ha salido de casa. También mantiene sus oídos agudos a espera de cualquier cosa. Sus manos están ocultas en los bolsillos de la misma sudadera.

Escucha risas detrás de él y el llamado de Jean, el molesto compañero de clases de Mikasa y quien parece convertirse en su némesis en este lugar; los cabellos en su nuca se erizan, lame sus labios y procura caminar más rápido. No quiere meterse en más problemas y sus manos ya se han formado en puños con anticipación. Ya está cerca de la salida.

—Oye, Eren — Su cuerpo se estrecha contra el de Jean que le ha tomado por los hombros de una manera que podría ser amistosa pero que a Eren le incómoda. Puede darse una idea de lo que Jean está planeando decir o de las razones por las cuales le ha detenido, y ninguna es demasiado agradable. Eren cree que Jean no es un mal tipo, al menos no lo parece, pero también cree que Jean es un idiota que no tiene tacto alguno. Y debería considerar explicarse, pero de nuevo ¿qué pasaría? ¿Jean le odiaría de verdad? ¿Le dejaría en paz? No quiere averiguarlo, principalmente porque se niega aceptarse por completo a sí mismo —. Me la debes ¿sabes? Rompiste mi ceja — y la señala, Eren lo sabe pero aun así mira como para asegurarlo, de pronto el rostro de Jean está tan cerca que no tiene más opción que volver a mirar abajo —, así que pensé en la forma en la cual podrías pagármelo: consígueme una cita con Mikasa.

Eren se aleja un poco de él. Jean no pone resistencia y le deja ir. No es la primera vez que Jean le pide ayuda con su hermana, de hecho lo hizo desde el primer día, cuando ella se atravesó en su camino agitando sus cabellos negros como cortinas al viento. Y hay algo que Eren sabe y que ha prometido mantener en secreto, pero lo cierto es que Mikasa no es demasiado indiferente a los sentimientos de Jean, y Jean podría intentarlo, y Eren podría ayudar un poco, pero tiene miedo de que las cosas no vayan como cree y Mikasa termine lastimada. Jean parece sincero, el tipo de persona impulsiva y estúpida pero con un buen corazón, pero Eren se ha equivocado antes juzgando a las personas que tiene miedo de volver a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? — Reclama —. Arréglatelas como puedas, no soy cupido ni algo parecido, tampoco soy una clase de consejero. Si quieres hablar de daños que sepas que estuve a punto de ser expulsado, deja de ser tan llorón y háblale tú.

Jean se ofende, y como todos y cada uno de sus encuentros, éste no termina bien. Antes de que Eren pueda alejarse y escapar de cualquier caso de interrogatorio o soborno, Jean le jala del brazo, descubriendo su muñeca por accidente, aquella que lleva la pulsera que Mikasa le regaló y que de hecho combina con el color de sus uñas, aunque el problema no es ese, Jean también ha tirado el gorro de la sudadera dejando el rostro de Eren al descubierto, y esa mañana antes de salir de casa Mikasa le había convencido de alguna manera de jugar con su rostro y había terminado con algo de purpurina en la esquina de sus ojos y las cejas remarcadas; claro que había intentado quitarlo, pero se hacía tarde y no había hecho un buen trabajo. La peor parte: el pasillo está llenos de alumnos y algunos –quienes les conocen como problemáticos– se detuvieron desde el principio a mirar y ahora lo han visto todo.

Claro, porque los rumores no son suficientes y era necesario que toda la escuela se asegurase de los hechos.

Hay risitas y murmullos. Jean parece darse cuenta de que ha hecho algo mal y suelta la mano de Eren, hay vergüenza en sus ojos, Eren puede reconocerla, y parece querer decir algo más por la forma en la que sus labios se cierran y se abren con desesperación, pero las palabras simplemente no nacen.

—¡Que bonito el color de tus uñas! — alguien grita, Eren sabe que es alguien que no está en su clase porque no reconoce la voz. Guarda sus manos de nuevo, ignorando las miradas curiosas y llenas de burlas de las chicas a un lado de ellos. Tiene ganas de romperle la cara a Jean o a alguien, pero recuerda que no debe de meterse en más problemas. Suspira, pasa de largo a Jean en dirección a los baños, abriéndose paso entre los alumnos que están dispuestos a burlarse, agradeciendo mentalmente de que la mayoría haya decidido ignorarle.

Eren siempre ha sido un rumor entre los pasillos. Siempre desde que llegó a esta escuela; no es un rumor muy obvio, no, es ese rumor que se guarda en las paredes de un salón o entre cotilleos de amigos y el cuál no puedes asegurar del todo.

Pero ahora Eren no es un rumor. Eren es un hecho. Las distintas miradas que recibe de los chicos de los otros cursos lo confirman. Probablemente muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabían quién era en realidad Eren Jaeger hasta ahora. Y ojala pudiera maldecirlos a todos, pero no lo hará.

 _Solo avanza rápido_ , se dice.

Llega hasta los baños de los chicos y no le genera mucho conflicto, no esta vez. Entra ahí agradecido inmensamente con el hecho de que no hay nadie más.

A veces Eren no se entiende a sí mismo, no últimamente, porque él tiene claro que odia todo eso. Que no se siente en lo absoluto cómodo con esa parte de él que más bien es ella. Pero contradictoriamente cuando se pinta las uñas o usa broches en el pelo vuelve a sentirse feliz, de muchas maneras feliz, como si todo eso perteneciera ahí y no fuera un error llevarlo. Aunque por supuesto que lo es, porque él no es una chica, _porque él nació como un chico_ , y un chico tiene que ser, y tal vez de esa forma su mamá vuelva.

Se encierra en una de las cabinas, baja la tapa del baño y se sienta, con sus dientes quitará el esmalta que Mikasa recién le puso hoy por la mañana.


	14. XIII- El superhéroe de los enclenques

_._

* * *

 _Sé que estás sufriendo y desgarrándote por dentro.  
Vi el océano en tus ojos.  
Desearía que encontraras un lugar en el Paraíso.  
Creo que es mejor que corras antes de que la tormenta se levante._

 **|13|**

 **El superhéroe de los enclenques.**

 **•**

 ** _Levi._**

Levi suelta un suspiro frustrado mientras escucha el timbre del final del día sonar. Hanji le dice que pueden marcharse ahora y Levi sale de ahí sin cuestionarlo mucho. Acaba de perder el día y el 20% de dignidad que le quedaba después de pensar que Eren lucía bien en shorts. No está muy seguro de cómo es que se ha dejado convencer por Hanji para ayudarle con su estúpido proyecto de ciencias, pero lo ha hecho, y se arrepiente parcialmente de ello.

Aunque ella prometió que se lo recompensaría algún día. Pero mientras ese día llega todo lo que Levi quiere hacer es salir de ese maldito lugar y olvidarse de los asuntos escolares por algunas horas.

Se detiene en su casillero; mientras guarda sus libros con cuidado y orden, toma algunos otros para estudiar un poco. Casi al terminar Petra se acerca hasta Hanji y comienzan a charlar sobre lo mal que debe de estar pasándola _un alguien_ de quien se han burlado y humillado hace no mucho. Decidido a no tomarle importancia, cierra su casillero dispuesto a marcharse; no lo hace solo porque escucha a Auruo decir de forma despectiva y grosera (como una mala imitación suya) que el mocoso se lo merece por venir a la escuela con las uñas pintadas y una pulsera con pedrería y dijes, lo que embona perfectamente con el mocoso con quien comparte mesa y quien no deja de generarle ruido en la cabeza desde que llegó.

—¿Dónde está? — pregunta antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Sus amigos se sorprenden por eso, desperdiciando segundos en lo que el estado de shock pasa.

—No creo que debas perder el tiempo con eso, los mocosos como él tienen que entender que eso no es algo normal… — Petra calla a Auruo con un golpe en su estómago al ser consciente de la mala cara y disposición de Levi a golpearlo si no se calla.

—C-creo… Se dirigía a los baños — ella logra decir.

Hanji intenta hablar con él, sin embargo Levi se ha alejado antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Sus amigos se miran escépticos.

Sorprendido y conmocionado de cierta manera, Levi aparta lejos su norma de no meterse en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia y avanza entre pasos rápidos hasta los baños. Levi es consciente de que ese tipo de situaciones existen en cada escuela, y que es bastante "normal", pero tener que ser parte de ello es algo que no esperaba.

Al entrar al baño todo lo que hay es oscuridad, por un momento su mano se mueve hasta el apagador pero eso le dice que podría alertar a Eren si es que él está ahí así que decide no hacerlo. Avanza con cuidado hasta la última cabina y es ahí donde escucha los sollozos de quien ha conocido hace poco.

De pronto sus latidos retumban en perfecta sintonía con el llanto del mocoso en la cabina. Se recarga en la pared con los brazos cruzados a espera de que salga de ahí.

A quien quiere engañar, Levi es en realidad un tipo al cual ciertas situaciones lo vuelven sensible.

Cuando era más chico, cuando aún vivía con su madre, siempre fue un niño bastante frágil, el que escribía canciones demasiado maduras para su edad, ese que siempre fue vulnerable a manos de otros y que todavía en día duda de su sexualidad.

Fue después de ciertos hechos –que no recordará– cuando decidió que no iba a seguir dejando que eso pasara, ni a él ni a nadie que no lo mereciera. Aun cuando sus únicas amenazas son su habilidad en pelea y su falta de tacto.

El llanto se detiene en algún momento, pero es casi veinte minutos después cuando la puerta se abre y la puerta oculta la silueta de Levi, impidiendo que Eren le mire hasta después de enjuagar su rostro con el agua de los lavabos.

Hay temor y vacilación en sus ojos. Levi no se ha movido de donde está, dejando que Eren le mire desde el reflejo en el espejo.

—Al parecer hay un bastardo del que no se deja de hablar — no se preocupa en esconder el cinismo e irritación en su voz, pero Eren no parece tomarle importancia.

Le ve acercarse al bote de toallas de papel y tomar algunas para secarse las manos. Con discreción Levi mira sus uñas, no hay esmalte en ellas. Sin embargo en sus ojos las ojeras del día de ayer se han hecho grandes, y sus irritados ojos y nariz solo confirman que no ha imaginado aquel llanto.

Como si el mocoso supiera lo que está viendo, vuelve a mojar su rostro, con rapidez y sin cuidado.

—Me lo explicarás — y no es una pregunta, y tampoco habla de lo que ha sucedido. Levi habla sobre Eren, sobre el por qué siente que hay algo mal en él, sobre el por qué no tiene idea de cómo tratarlo, por qué es tan incómodo tenerlo cerca.

Eren cierra el grifo, luego murmura apenas un: —Es-estoy bien — y a continuación rebusca entre los bolsillos extremadamente oprimidos de su pantalón, sacando un pañuelito arrugado, limpiando con dificultad su rostro —. Solo estoy un poco cansado. Me han molestado antes, en mi antigua escuela, así que es algo que ya no me afecta.

Levi asiente. No le cree nada.

—Bueno, veámonos en la biblioteca, podemos estudiar ahí ¿por qué no me esperas allá? — los labios de Eren se mueven al compás de sus palabras, estridentes y demandantes.

—Rompiste la pulsera ¿por qué? — Levi cuestiona al darse cuenta de las pequeñas piedras brillantes tiradas en el suelo.

El mocoso se sorprende muy ligeramente, pero de inmediato frunce el ceño y parece ofendido.

—Te dije que no tienes que dejarte llevar por comentarios llenos de mierda…

—Por favor no te metas. No es como si fuera tu problema de todas formas — Eren sentencia, pasando a su lado no sin antes dejar en el camino una sonrisa en la que Levi cree ver tristeza. La puerta se abre y cierra, y Eren se ha ido. Levi no sabe ni siquiera cómo reaccionar, es como si le hubieran cambiado de persona en 10 segundos. En un momento Eren estaba encerrado en un baño llorando y al momento siguiente le decía que sacará sus narices de sus asuntos, no tan literalmente.

Se veían tan nervioso, inseguro y tímido al principio.

Sale del baño con los pensamientos aún hechos un embrollo.

Existe confusión, en su mayoría porque no tienen ni idea de qué acaba de pasar. Hay algo mal con Eren Jaeger, ese es un hecho, aunque Levi lo sospecha no está seguro de qué, intentó ser amable y saber si todo iba bien, pero éste le dijo que no se metiera en sus problemas a pesar de que Levi sabe que todo va mal.

Está furioso justo ahora. No obstante el mocoso tiene razón y Levi no tiene por qué andarse metiendo en las mierdas de alguien más, si hasta lo había pensado en un principio. Además no conoce a Eren lo suficiente para preocuparse, es un chico problemático y al parecer bastante imprudente, al que le gusta pintarse las uñas y usar shorts cortos, pero eso es todo lo que sabe.

Bufa molesto yendo en dirección a la salida. Hanji y los demás se le unen pero ninguno pregunta algo, probablemente adivinando su mal genio. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? _"Por favor, no te metas. No es como si fuera tu problema de todas formas",_ pero no es como que no pudiera meterse, es decir, lo intentó desde el principio pero el resultado fue estar incluso más interesado. Y con todo lo desvergonzado que suele ser Levi, Eren debería de sentirse afortunado al verlo interesado de sus problemas.

Pero además de confundido, enojado y todos esos malos sentimientos que se abren paso en su interior, hay algo más, una emoción escondida por ahí que Levi no está interesado en descubrir.

Alza la mirada, descubriendo frente a él al mocoso caminando con pasos lentos, las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y el gorro de la misma puesto. Encogido así luce como si estuviera intentando esconderse bajo esa sudadera dos tallas más grande.

Levi puede fingir tanto como quiera, e intentar ignorar el lado sentimental que sabe que tiene y que insiste en que no debería quedarse de brazos cruzados y ayudar al crío a salir de su miseria, puede intentar ponerse de parte de su lado razonable y conformarse con escuchar en silencio los llantos detrás de la puerta del baño, porque después de todo, Levi sabe que no será capaz de ayudar a alguien cuando ni siquiera es capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

Pero la verdad aquí es que él no entiende del todo por qué debe estar tan interesado. Quizá es el mero hecho de sentirse como Superman en una súper misión de abuso escolar, o tal vez la falta de amor que en el pasado Levi experimentó un buen rato, quién sabe.

Decide dejar el asunto en paz, separando su camino del de Eren en la siguiente cuadra, dejando que él se desvíe por el camino que le lleva a su casa, mientras él toma el autobús que le llevará hasta su trabajo en el restaurante de comida rápida. Después de todo de algo tiene que vivir ¿cierto? Y no puede seguir faltando a su trabajo a causa de un mocoso bipolar o lo que sea.

Por alguna incomprendida razón, al recargar su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana del autobús y ver el paisaje que este día ofrece, Levi trae a su mente el recuerdo de su madre diciéndole que jamás debía dejar de luchar por sus sueños, a pesar de que en ese entonces solo era un niño que no tenía idea de lo que quería, además de ser un superhéroe. Cree por un instante que Eren puede ser la oportunidad de lograrlo.

Puede ser el superhéroe de Eren y enorgullecer a su madre, además de su yo enclenque de la infancia.


End file.
